


Let the pain pass

by Evilkat23



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, F/M, M/M, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. FEM Hiccup, HiJack, Fourteen year old Heather Haddock, AKA, Hiccup, gets pregnant by Jack Overland, now, not only does she have to go though the pains of pregnancy, she has to juggle telling her family plus Jack, as well as school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Libraries, to most students it was just a place for geeks and nerds to hang out, for Heather Haddock, AKA Hiccup, for the past few weeks it had been a sanctuary, a place to get away. She had her head down on one of the wooden tables and was pushing one of her pencils up and down the table, her eyes full of sadness, her cheeks tear stained. She sniffled and used her sleeve to wipe the tears out of her puffy eyes. She stopped moving her pencil and put her hand to her stomach. She knew the feeling that was coming up.

Without hesitating, she jumped from the table and ran towards the bathroom. She almost didn't make it to the toilet in time. Everything that was in her stomach, was now in the toilet, she retched loudly. Once it stopped, Hiccup shakily flushed the toilet. She took several deep breaths, before she could say or do anything, she felt a hand on her back.

Looking over, she saw her best friend, Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup gulped a bit, not before cringing at the acidic taste of her own vomit.

"How are you feeling?" Astrid asked, Heather just chuckled dry at her friend.

"Well, this is only the third time I vomited today, so far so good."

"Have you told-"

"Not yet."

"Well, what about-"

"Nope."

"Hiccup, you have to tell them." Astrid said sternly to her friend. Hiccup got off her knees and walked over to the sink.

"I know I do." Hiccup told her friend as she turned the water on, cupping her hands, she drank the water, then spat it out, trying to get the after taste of vomit out of her mouth.

"So...You're only six weeks along?" Astrid asked, Heather turned the water off and sighed, sniffling, she wiped her eyes and then nodded.

"Yea..." She muttered, putting on hand on her stomach. She sighed deeply, life was growing inside of her, she was pregnant. Right now, nobody but Astrid and Hiccup's cat, Toothless, knew. What was worse? Heather was only fourteen. Not even sixteen, not fifteen, no, she was fourteen and pregnant.

The father? The father was seventeen, older than Heather's older brother!

"What am I going to do?" Hiccup asked with a whimper in her voice.

"For starters, you should tell both the father and Ivan...I'd hold off on your father..."

"I'm scared..."

"I...I can't imagine how scared you have to be right now, but, you know that telling them is the best thing to do at the moment. Will they be happy? No. But, if you don't tell them, and they found out by someone else, then, they will be furious with you." She told Hiccup, gently placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Hiccup looked at her and nodded.

"Here, how about we go together and tell Ivan-"

"I...Want to tell the father first...You know?" She asked and Astrid nodded understanding her friend's motives. Astrid then felt her friend hug her, wrapping her arms around Hiccup, she hugged her friend back.

"So, do you know where he lives? I'll drive you."

"Yeah, You'll know his house right away, you can't miss it."

-Transition-

"Damn..." Was all Astrid could say as they pulled up to the Overland household. It was...Big, to say the least, bigger than all the other houses on the block. It could almost rival a school in size. "So, I'm getting the feeling that Jack is rich?" Astrid asked shutting the drivers side door. Hiccup shut the passenger side door and nodded.

"Yep...This is where... _It..._ Happened.." Hiccup said and Astrid just chuckled at her.

"Let me guess, you guys got lost and while waiting for a search party, you two got busy?" Astrid asked still chuckling.

"Oh, Haha. No, I was tutoring him-"

"Isn't he a senior? You're a freshman, how are  _You_ tutoring  _him_?" Astrid asked as they started to walk up the drive way.

"We have the same math class..."

"You're in a senior math class?"

"You didn't know?"

Astrid let out a noise though her nose, they made it to the front door, Hiccup stared at it for a few seconds, it was a beautiful door made out of clear glass. You could obviously see people on one side or the other, still, Hiccup knocked and waited. They didn't wait long, the door was opened by Jack's youngest sister. Almost instantly, Hiccup was being hugged and squeezed.

"Heather! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you to, Anna." Heather said, her voice strained under the pressure that Anna Overland was squeezing her with.

Anna was the youngest of the Overland family, just a sophomore in school, She had pale orange hair that was almost always in braided pigtails, it would be rare for her to have her hair down in anyway. She was hyperactive most of the time, Hiccup heard that her and her boyfriend, Kristoff, were nominated for 'cutest couple' this year.

"Oh, You must be here for Jack, JACK!" Anna screamed her brother's name so loud that it made both girls cover their ears and cringe. Anna had a bad habit of doing that.

"Honestly, Anna, there is no need for you to shout like that." Came the eldest sister's reply.

"Hi, Elsa." Heather waved at the woman.

"Hello, Heather." Elsa greeted coming to the door way. Elsa and Jack were twins, both where born with almost white hair and very pale skin, though, like her sister, Elsa always has her hair up in a braid of some sort. She was very soft spoken and kind.

"You call me, Anna?" Came Jack's voice, he descended down the steps towards the door and stopped when he saw Heather. He smiled at his tutor.

"Heather, hey, what's up?" Jack asked squeezing between his sisters to get to Heather.

Heather and Astrid looked at each other, then, Astrid nodded at her friend.

"Jack...Could I speak to you in private...Please?" Heather asked, practically begging Jack. Jack shrugged.

"Sure, C'mon, we can take a walk around the house." Jack said

"Don't get lost you two." Astrid chuckled.

Jack chuckled with her but said nothing, he walked out barefooted, Hiccup was going to ask about shoes, then she remembered that Jack likes to walk around barefooted, if he could, he would do it in school. Once out of ear shot of everyone, Hiccup looked around, it was a nice looking place, a good view of the sun setting, and everything, after a few seconds, Jack spoke.

"So, what's goin' on? You don't normally stop by my house unless it's for tutoring."

"Oh...Yeah...Jack..." She paused and opened her mouth, but froze in mid-sentence, how was she going to go about this?

"Unless you want to go another round, because, I'm cool with that." Jack said, getting close to her face, instantly, she turned away and stopped walking, shaking her head.

"Jack...How do I say this?" She asked.

"What? You want to go out? Because, I find you pretty-"

"No..."

"You don't want to tutor-"

"I'm pregnant!" She yelled out, then covered her mouth. She didn't want to yell it out like that. She took a deep breath and swallowed a hard lump in her throat.

"...A-Are-" Jack started to ask, but she cut him off, already knowing the answer.

"I took five different test, all positive."

"And I'm-"

"You are the only one that I've ever slept with, remember, I bled on your sheets." She said looking away from him and towards the setting sun. It really was beautiful, if only this was under better circumstances. She felt her eyes sting and knew she was going to cry again.

"Hic-"

"Look, I understand if you don't want any part in this, I just thought I should let you know." Not wanting to be anymore of a bother, and not want Jack to see her cry, she turned and hurried off, leaving Jack.

"C'mon, Astrid!" She yelled making her way towards the car.

Astrid looked back at the girl and gave them a smile.

"Welp, that's my cue. See you guys around." Astrid said going towards the car now.

"Jack, what did you say to Heather?" Elsa demanded as her brother came back, she instantly noticed the distressed look on his face. He looked shaken, he then shook his head.

"It's not what I said...It's what I did..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Hiccup's house was quiet, neither Heather or Astrid said anything, hell, Astrid didn't even turn the radio on. It was just a silent thirty minute drive. Finally they made it to Hiccup's house.

A two story house, four rooms, two bathrooms. Only three of the four bedrooms were being used, the fourth one was a guest room. They also had a nice sized kitchen and dinning room, The house was relatively clean, Ivan's room was perhaps the 'dirtiest', that term being used loosely, Ivan just had a bad habit of not ordering his dressers or nightstands so everything was clustered on top of each other. Besides that, his floor was spotless. Speaking of Ivan.

Hiccup looked in the driveway, Ivan's car was here, a 1990 black impala. Ivan loved the car, even though when he bought it, he had to get a new engine, battery, shocks, and brakes for it. Still, that car was in the driveway, meaning that Ivan was home. Also, the absence of her father's squad car meant that he was still at work.

She felt Astrid's hand touch her shoulder and she looked at her friend.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Astrid asked, her voice sincere.

"No...Well, I would love for you to, but, One, I should do this one alone...Two...Ivan doesn't like you."

Astrid scoffed at her friend and then shook her head from side to side.

"Just because I proved to be stronger-"

"-That, and because you pulled a prank on Ben."

"I didn't expect Ivan to get as pissy as he did."

"You dumped a bucket of ice cold water on Ben. Naturally, Ivan wasn't too happy."

Astrid just huffed and tapped Heather on the shoulder, making her jump, then rub her shoulder before glaring at her friend. They then smiled at each other and hugged.

"Call me." Astrid told Hiccup as she got out of the car, Heather only smiled at Astrid.

"If Ivan doesn't kill me, I will."

Shutting the car door, Heather made her way up the driveway and towards the house, she glanced over her shoulder and watched as Astrid drove off. Letting out a deep breath, she walked inside the house, instantly, a disgusting smell hit her nose.

"Oh good, you're home, just in time for supper..." She heard a familiar voice say from the kitchen, funny thing, that voice did not belong to her brother and she knew her dad wasn't home. Trying her hardest not to gag at the pungent smell, she looked at Ben. He was at the stove, cooking fish of some sort.

She didn't mind fish, but, today, it smelt awful. It wasn't the way it was being cooked either, in fact, more times than not, Ben would cook for them and his cooking was pretty decent. Nope, she knew what this was, her smelling was heightened. Not only that, but, she read somewhere that during the fifth or sixth week of pregnancy, some women can't stand fish.

Seeing Ben around the house wasn't anything new to her, hell, he was practically her brother.

Benjamin Green, he was shorter than most guy's his age, hell, Hiccup swore he was her height. He had black hair and fair skin, his eyes were blue, but, had brown around the center of them. He was a pretty sweet guy, always nice and polite whenever he was over at their house. Him and Ivan had been close friends as far as Hiccup could remember.

Well, technically speaking, they were no longer friends, but, boyfriends. Never in a million years had she thought that her older brother was gay. She wasn't originally suppose to know about them before dad did, but, walking in on them having a heavy duty make-out session made her put two and two together.

Dad still didn't know about them, even if they have been dating for almost two years. Almost similar to Hiccup being scared to tell Ivan about her being pregnant, Ivan is too scared to tell dad about him being gay. Speaking of her brother.

"Hey, Hic, good to see you home. I was getting ready to call you." Ivan said, giving his sister a half hug, all she could do was nod at him.

Ivan and her looked a lot alike, in fact, a lot of people had told her that Ivan was just the boy version of herself. They both had the same colored hair and eyes, both had the button nose and both were covered in freckles. Ivan was definitely more broader than her, and his shoulders more squared. He was naturally taller than her, by about, four to five inches. His hair, as mentioned, was the same dark reddish brown color as her own, but, he never let it get passed his shoulders in length. Unlike her hair that stopped at least three inches past her shoulders. If long enough, he'll let Hiccup put a couple of small braids in it.

He noticed her slight pained looked and frowned.

"Everything alright, Hic?" He asked her, concerned, she once again nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth she was going to puke everywhere. She gagged a bit, then, she pushed passed her brother and ran to the bathroom, like before, she barely made it to the toilet. She retched, the feeling of whatever was left in her stomach leaving her mouth, made her vomit even more. Finally, it stopped, coughing, she spit out a bit, then flushed the toilet. The disgusting vomit aftertaste now in her mouth. Feeling something rub against her leg, she looked down at her cat.

Toothless, a fully black cat with giant yellowish green eyes. He twitched his ears at her then mewed. She just chucked and patted his soft fur.

"So, how far along are you?"

She gasped and turned her head, Ben leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, looking at her, his eye brow raised up, waiting for an answer.

"Far al-" She started, but, he cut her off.

"Don't try and play dumb, you know damn well what I'm talking about." He growled a bit at her, in a whisper. She frowned and then sighed.

"Six weeks..." She told him and this time, he sighed deeply. Before he could ask his question, she asked him a question. "How did you know?"

"My mother had three children after me and a fourth on is on it's way, I know a pregnant girl when I see one." He simply told her, she bit her lip and held on to Toothless.

"I take it you are telling him tonight?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Alright then." He sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair and gave her a look, it was somewhere between sadness and disappointment. It made Hiccup look down and stroke Toothless's back.

"He's going to go berserk." Ben said and then walked off. She sighed and patted Toothless's head.

"I guess it's now or never, right, Bud?" She asked the cat, Toothless mewed at her and she got up from the bathroom floor. Still holding her cat for dear life, nope, she wasn't letting go of Toothless, right now, her cat was her rock. Walking out of the bathroom, she walked towards Ivan and Ben. Ben finishing up cooking the fish, the smell making her nauseous again. Ivan turned to her and instantly frowned.

"Oh no, bad news..." He said, she felt her blood run cold for a minute.

"How do you know?" Ben asked Ivan, nudging him a bit.

"She's holding Toothless, whenever she comes near me with Toothless, it's almost always bad news."

Toothless mewed and Hiccup scratched him under the chin, she opened her mouth a bit, trying to find the right words.

"Ivan..." She said, Ivan kept his frown and crossed his arms.

"What? What's wrong?" Ivan asked, Hiccup's eyes darted to Ben, who only nodded, catching his nod, Ivan looked at him and then asked, in a rather irritated matter, "What? What do you two know that I don't?"

Hiccup looked down, then, back up into Ivan's eyes. After a few seconds she spoke.

"Ivan...I'm pregnant..." She said slowly, she watched as her brother's face went from confusion, to anger, then to disbelief. Ivan took a step forward, making her take a step back.

"I...I must have something in my ears...because...I could of sworn...That my fourteen year old sister just told me that she's pregnant...as in expecting a baby..." He said, now getting closer to Hiccup, with each step forward he took, she took a step back until her back hit the wall. She clutched on to Toothless a little tighter. The cat mewed a bit in protest.

"I am pregnant..." She whispered, tears picking up in her eyes again. Ivan turned furious in less than a second.

"YOU'RE FOURTEEN!" He screamed at her, Toothless hissed at him, his ears low. Hiccup flinched, he never yelled that loud at her before, in fact, at the moment, Ivan sounded more like her father than her brother. Realizing he was scaring her, he spoke again, but, in a lower tone, his voice still vicious and demanding.

"Who's the father?" He growled, his fist clenched.

"J-Jack...O-Overland..." She whimpered not looking Ivan in the eye.

Ivan turned and went towards the door, grabbing his keys.

"Ivan, where are you going?" Ben asked putting his hands on his hips. Ivan turned to reply but was cut off by a knock on the door. Everyone just looked at each other, nobody expecting anybody to be here. Ivan opened the door.

Hiccup's blood turned to ice the very moment she saw Jack standing there. Ivan on the other hand look sadistically delighted.

"You just saved me a drive to your house, you son of a bitch!" Ivan growled, he grabbed Jack by his collar, Hiccup and Ben where quick to intervene, dropping Toothless, Heather ran up and put herself between her brother and Jack, Ben managed to push Ivan, getting him to let go of Jack's collar.

"You think you can knock up my baby sister!?" Ivan demanded, trying to take a step forward but couldn't as Ben managed to hold his ground and keep Ivan at bay.

"Please, Ivan, I did not come here to fight, I merely want to talk." Jack said calmly, Ivan growled at Jack and clenched his fists but didn't move.

"Alright...Talk."

Both Ben and Heather relaxed a bit, but, not fully, both still stood on their toes.

"Heather...I...I want to be there for you. I WILL be there for you throughout...everything, I will even pay for doctors visits and child support-" Jack started, quickly Heather spoke before Ivan could.

"Jack, two things, the first thing is, Are you sure you want to do this? The second thing is, I'm not keeping the kid."

"You're not?!" Ivan, Ben, and Jack asked at the same time making her jump a bit.

"Of course I'm not, yes, I was stupid enough to get pregnant, but, I'm not stupid enough to keep a child that I know I won't be able to raise, why keep the child? Why not give him or a her a home with people who actually want to raise a child?" She said, there was a slight pause between everyone, nobody said anything, then Hiccup added, "I've made this decision when I first found out I was pregnant, nothing you guys say or do will change my mind either."

Another pause, then slowly all the boy's in the room nodded, understanding.

"I guess, I would be best for our child." Jack said softly. Ivan let out a low mumble and then pointed a Jack.

"You mean what you said? That will be there for her?" Ivan demanded, Jack nodded quickly and without hesitating, spoke.

"I will be, this is all pretty much my fault, if I hadn't of...suggested it..." He, Jack, said timidly and Ivan straightened up a bit.

"Alright then...You are...seventeen, correct?"

"Yes..."

Ivan nodded and clapped his hands together before speaking again.

"You are older than me..." Was all Ivan said, then, with little to no warning, Ivan swung, punching Jack's left cheek, bringing the white haired man down to the ground. Hiccup gasped and Ben grabbed Ivan's fist.

"Ok...I got that out of my system, get out. I'm glad you are taking responsibility for this, but, I truthfully hate you right now and will most likely attack you again." Ivan said, taking a deep breath to calm. Hiccup helped Jack to his feet, he rubbed his sore and most likely bruised cheek.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your car." Hiccup said and lead Jack outside, not before giving her brother a slight glare. They walked towards the car in silence, once there, Jack grabbed Heather's hands.

"I care for you, I hope you know that...I...Are you doing anything this Saturday?" He asked, licking his lips slightly.

"Jack, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, I did get you pregnant and...I figured it's kind of the, um, gentlemanly thing to do..." Jack said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ivan would totally be against it, but, It's not his baby I'm having, so, no, I'm not busy."

Jack chuckled a bit and kissed her cheek.

"I'll pick you up at eight." He said and then got into his car. She giggled and waved goodbye to him, then walked towards the front door. Her smile was soon wiped off when she saw Ivan, his eyes full of anger, hate and mostly disappointment.

"Ivan-"

"I don't want to talk to you right now, in fact, I don't even want to see you right now..." Ivan growled and then walked towards his room, Ben frowned and then sighed heavily, having nothing to say or add. He only watched as both siblings went towards their room. Ivan in a fury and Heather in sadness. He flinched when he heard Ivan's door slam shut.

He jumped when he heard the unmistakable sound of Ivan slamming his fist though the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Let me just get something straight now, I have never seen the riders of berk on Cartoon network, it's sad, but, true. I've never seen it. But, I have learned that there is another girl by the name of Heather. The same name I am using for Hiccup. Just to clear up some confusion, that the Heather from the show will most likely NOT be in this story.

Ben sighed as he sat down on the couch, three days, it's been three days sense Hiccup told Ivan that she was pregnant, and two days since they last spoke to each other. Something that wasn't good nor healthy for them, Ben knew that the whole reason Hiccup even told Ivan about her being pregnant this early was for support, hell, if Ben was a girl and pregnant he would want support from his family.

He could tell that this silent treatment that Ivan was giving his younger sister was having negative effects on both of them, Ivan's been getting more angry with each passing day and Hiccup's been getting more depressed with each passing day. They needed to talk to each other. Ben really didn't want to get in or be in the middle of this altercation between these two, but, it seems to be up to him to heal the wound between them. No, he couldn't make Hiccup un-pregnant, but, he could probably talk Ivan down a bit.

Getting off of the couch, Ben walked over to his boyfriend's door and gently rapped on it.

"Ivan...It's me, can I come in?" Ben asked gently. There was a slight pause, then, Ben could hear Ivan's voice muffled though the door.

"Yeah..."

Opening the door, the first thing that stood out was the three new holes in Ivan's wall. Ben sighed and walked over to Ivan.

He was laying on his bed, stomach down, he had his head buried in his arms, so only the top of head was visible. Ben sat down on the edge of the bed. Gently, Ben grabbed Ivan's right hand, it was red and bruised around the knuckles. Gently, the younger boy stroked Ivan's knuckles, that made Ivan grunt a bit.

"You shouldn't hit walls, you could break a bone." Ben said softly, caressing Ivan's knuckles. Ivan let out another grunt. Ben let out a low huff then, with little to no warning, smacked Ivan's head. earning a yelp from the older man. Ivan looked up and glared at Ben, his eyes narrowed.

"Enough." Ben growled, blue eyes met green ones and Ben spoke again, never once breaking away from his boyfriend's gaze, "Enough...Stop pouting and talk to your sister." Ben told him sternly, Ivan turned away from Ben and grumbled something along the lines of,

"I don't wanna talk to her..."

Ben sighed, looked down at his hands, then, socked Ivan on the head again, earning another yelp from Ivan.

"I don't care if you don't want to talk to her, you have to! Listen to me, She told you she was pregnant for a damn reason. She wants your help and support." Ben said gently, now rubbing Ivan's head where he had struck him. Ivan spoke, looking Ben in the eye the whole time.

"How could she do this? I mean...I expected her to..." Ivan paused in mid-sentence looking for the right word, Ben crossed his legs and sighed deeply.

"You expected her to wait?"

"Yes! Wait, wait until she's married! That's what girls are suppose to do..."

"Ok, Ivan you are being hypocritical...I mean, you didn't wait with me...In fact we had sex just two days ago!"

"That's different...I mean...You can't get pregnant." Ivan muttered and Ben crossed his arms, glaring at his boyfriend.

"What if I was in Hiccup's shoes? What if I was the one pregnant?" Ben challenged and Ivan just scoffed and sat up.

"Ben, if you got pregnant, I would be calling every news station I know, man, pregnant by another man!" Ivan said and with a chuckle, Ben crossed his legs and gave Ivan a look and asked,

"What if I was a pregnant girl, would you be giving me the silent treatment?"

"But, that's different...I mean...One, I'm having sex with you, so the baby would be mine too...Two you would be older than Hic-"

"By only a year, I might add, and technically, her baby is still kind of yours, you two are brother and sister." Ben pointed out and Ivan sighed, leaning back on the bed, the brunette looked up at his ceiling.

"Why is this so hard?" Ivan asked after a few seconds of silence, Ben laid down on the bed and intertwined his finger's with Ivan's.

"Because you don't want to except the fact that your little sister did something wrong." Ben said gently, Ivan looked at him and smiled a bit, then pecked Ben on the lips.

"Yeah...I guess you're right..." Ivan said and then smirked before kissing Ben gently, Ben smiled a bit and kissed his boyfriend back, then broke from the kiss.

"Talk to her..." Ben said, he used his free hand to wipe some stray hairs away from Ivan's hair and watched as Ivan softened a bit.

"Ok." Ivan muttered and got up from his bed, Ben got up as well following him, Ivan opened his door and both of them where surprised to see Hiccup on the other side, looking like she was getting ready to knock.

she looked so disheveled, her longish hair was frizzed out like she's been moving her hands through them a lot. Her outfit was a long ,three times too big, t-shirt that hung off of one shoulder and simple black sweatpants. There was an awkward silence between the three, then, with little to no warning, Hiccup ran forward and hugged Ivan.

"I'm sorry..." Was all she could say, nuzzling with her brother with her head. Ivan just simply pats it and then holds Hiccup close.

"I'm sorry as well." Ivan said, gently stroking her hair. The two of them chuckled and Hiccup let go of Ivan. The three of them all smiled at each other as the air around them seem to loosen up a bit. But, Ivan soon frowned, he could hear the unmistakable sound of their dad's squad car coming into the driveway. He then found himself asking a question that sent ice down all three of their spines.

"Hic, when do you plan on telling dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hic...Hic! When are you going to tell dad?" Ivan whispered, know their father was just about to walk though the door. Hiccup let out a slight squeak at the idea of telling her father, if Ivan was mad...imagine Stoic...

She shuddered.

"I don't know, when are you going to tell him that you're banging Ben?." She answered, Ivan looked ready to retort back, but, was stopped when the front door opened. Stoic came though the door, all three of them tensed up. Stoic turned and looked at them, he brought his meaty hand up and loosened his tie.

"What a day." Stoic muttered once his tie was loosened up enough. The three of them backed up to let Stoic though. Stoic looked at Ben, then just walked passed him.

"Going to shower..." He muttered not even looking at his children. Once the door shut and the shower started up, the three of them relaxed and then Hiccup spoke in a whisper.

"I bet you, I can have that baby and he'd never even notice..." She said and Ivan just shrugged.

"Not agreeing...but...not disagreeing." Ivan muttered then looked at Ben.

"It's getting late, you want me to take you home?" He asked his boyfriend, Ben sighed deeply, a look of conflict fell over his face, then, as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Yeah...I might as well.." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Hiccup smiled and then yawned.

"Ok, well, I'm going to bed...See you guys tomorrow." She said with a heavy yawn, Ivan looked at the clock.

"Hic...it's only nine."

"Ba-by. It may be the size of a pea now, but, man does it take a lot out of you." She said, moving her hands around her, still flat, stomach. It made Ivan frown deeply, obviously still extremely upset over this whole ordeal. Hiccup noticed this and frowned as well.

"Again...Ivan, I am beyond sorry, trust me, if I could reverse time and stop myself from...you know...I would..but, I can't reverse time, I have to live up to my mistake and carry it inside me for eight to seven more months." She said, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder. Ivan sighed and hugged her.

"I hate you so much." He said.

"I love you to." She replied and let go of him, she waved goodbye to Ben and headed for her room. She proceeded to plop down on her bed and sigh into her pillow. Toothless trotted up to her and jumped up on the bed. He wiggled underneath one of her arms and mewed at her.

"Not now, Bud." She muttered, her voiced muffled by the pillow, Toothless mewed again, it made Hiccup sigh and look at him. Reaching over she patted his head.

"I'm tired, Toothless...I think I'm going to go to bed now." She muttered tiredly to the cat, scratching him under the chin one last time. She reached over and turned her lamp off. Not caring that she was still in her day clothes, not caring that she wasn't even under the covers, she shut her eyes and let sleep over take her.

"Hiccup...Hiccup, Heather. C'mon it's time to get up." Ivan said, shaking Hiccup, she groaned.

"Stop playing around..." She muttered, slapping Ivan's hands away.

"Hic, it's really time to get up." He told her. She groaned and reached over to where her phone laid, grabbing it, she looked at the time.

Six AM.

"You've. Got. To. Be. Kidding me." She growled and then plopped her head back down on the pillow.

"Do I have to get a water bottle?" Ivan asked, Hiccup grumbled some very obscene words at her brother.

'Water bottle' was code for, if you don't get your ass up this minute I will dump ice cold water on you, or, depending on the weather, snow. Yes, he once dumped a bucket of snow on her to get her out of bed.

"Hic-"

"I'm up..." She growled darkly. He chuckled at her.

"Think of it this way, It's Friday."

"Woo..." She sarcastically said, getting out of bed. Ivan only rolled his eyes at her and walked out of her room. She decided that she was way to tired to give a fuck about what she was going to be wearing.

Just a simple green long sleeve shirt, brown vest, brown pants, and uggs.

Her brother likes to call it her 'Viking outfit', she has no clue why, but, whatever. By the time she was done with her outfit, only five minutes have passed. She sighed, even though she technically slept for over eight hours, she felt like she stayed up all night. She was beyond tired.

Putting her hand to her head, Hiccup sighed and went on doing her normal mundane tasks. Brushing her hair and teeth, she didn't feel hungry at the moment, so, she might eat later at school. Sighing, she got up and walked out of the room. Ivan was already dressed and eating cereal, lucky charms.

The smell made her gag. Urg, curse her newfound heightened smelling ability.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Ivan sarcastically spoke, eating a spoonful of cereal.

"Meh..." She grumbled and sat down across from her brother.

"Eat up." He told her, she only shook her head and laid it down on the table.

"Not hungry. I'll eat at school...Maybe..." She told him plainly, he frowned, but decided not to press the issue any farther. While he ate, Hiccup grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on, passing the time. Turning it on, both her and Ivan watched the latest news.

It was a female reporter, talking about the weather, it should snow soon, joy, just what they needed, more snow. After about ten minutes of nothing happening anywhere near them, Ivan finished up with his breakfast, as they headed out, Hiccup went to turn the TV off, not before catching the last bit of what the reporter was talking about.

"Billionaire, Peabody talks about wanting to adopt-"

She shrugged it off and threw the remote on the couch, then headed out with Ivan towards his car.

They piled in and headed off towards school.

It never took too long to get to school, ten minutes on a good day, fifteen on a traffic day. Today was a good day, not too many cars out with them, so, within ten minutes they were parked and heading up towards the building. Within five minutes, Hiccup was at her locker, taking out her books needed for the first few periods of the day.

She found herself humming softly as she collected her books and then shut her locker.

"Hey, Heather."

She turned her head and found herself face to face with Jack, she frowned when she noticed a very visible red mark on his pale face, along with a bruise that she knew came from Ivan's punch. Gently, she reached up and touched his face.

"What happened?" She asked him. Jack just smiled for a moment and grabbed her hand.

"It's nothing you should be worried about, so, how are you? Feeling ok?" He asked her, Hiccup couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'm fine, for now, the only thing that's been happening is that I can smell my brother's cereal from my bedroom, it smells gross." She said, sticking her tongue out. He smiled at her and found himself twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers. He sighed and then smiled.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your class..." Jack told her and grabbed her hand, she smiled and walked with him, keeping her books under her arms. They walked in silence, then after a few moments, Jack spoke again.

"Uh...This is embarrassing...What's your first period again?" He asked, chuckling. She smiled at him.

"I have Ms. Gothel."

Jack shuddered at that.

"Urg, her, for first period, god, that must be hell." Jack muttered darkly as they walked towards the classroom.

"She's not so bad...Man, does she love her back handed compliments though." Hiccup said with a slight chuckle.

"Back handed compliments?"

"Yeah, 'Oh, Heather, you actually look pretty today.'"

"She's implying that you don't look pretty? Because, that's not true, you are very pretty." Jack said with a smile, it made Hiccup's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"You're just saying that because I'm carrying your baby." Heather said, trying to hide in her hair. Jack laughed at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No. I'm not, you...You could go up against Cindy."

"Don't say that. I mean...Cindy, she's the prettiest girl in the whole school! Her and Snow...Nobody comes close to them."

Jack only smiled as they stopped in front of the class room.

"Well, to me, you beat both of them, hands down." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. When he broke away, he spoke again, "I gotta get to my class now, I'll see you in math."

"Yeah...See you." Hiccup breathed, her breath getting caught in her throat for a split second. She watched him walk away and then walked into her classroom.

Ms. Gothel was at her desk, on the computer looking bored. Heather walked over to her desk, where Astrid was already waiting.

"How you feeling?" Astrid asked her, Hiccup sighed happily and sat down in her chair.

"You know what? I'm doing absolutely great..."

After a few minutes, the rest of the class piled into the class, Hiccup wasn't even paying attention, she just sat there with a lopsided grin on her face, it made Astrid tilt her head at her friend.

"Alright, quiet down, quiet down, Woody Johnson! do we need to have another talk about that hat?" Ms. Gothel sneered at Woody, he was pretty easy to spot, he's the one dressed in all cowboy garb, from the big brown cowboy hat to the matching brown boots. He's always seen in his hat, in fact, it was beyond rare for him NOT to be wearing his hat. Hiccup watched as Woody took his hat off and put it on the ground, truth be told, he looked strange without his big brown hat.

Ms. Gothel started the lesson once the hat was the ground. Hiccup let out a low sigh and started to take some notes, following along with what Ms. Gothel had been saying. She, Hiccup, let out a loud yawn. It must of been a really loud yawn because Ms. Gothel spoke to her.

"I'm Sorry, Heather, am I keeping you up?" The teacher asked with a sneer, Hiccup let out a slight growl, feeling angry all of a sudden, still, she did her best to keep her anger under control and she spoke.

"No. I'm sorry, I didn't get to bed until late last night..." Hiccup lied, her voice now strained, as she found herself grinding her teeth.

"Hm, well, keep your personal problems at home, ok?"

"Yeah..." Hiccup grumbled, grinding her teeth, one day, she was really going to let this teacher have it.

"Excuse me, that is not how you respond to a teacher." Ms. Gothel said, making Hiccup glare at her, she was really pushing all of Hiccup's buttons.

"Yes...Ms. Gothel..."

"Good, now as I was saying-"

Hiccup zoned out after that, leaning in her chair, she had her arms crossed across her chest, she started biting on the side of her cheek.

'Stupid bitch, I hope she gets run over by a car...' Hiccup thought darkly, she then proceeded to shake her head, she was letting her anger get the better of her, she needed to stop that, it wasn't healthy. It wasn't healthy at all. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to calm herself down before continuing on doing her notes.

As she did her notes, she could only hope that her anger resides before lunch, otherwise, nobody was going to be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

The cafeteria was loud and smelt horrible, the smell alone gave Hiccup a tremendous headache. Like mentioned before, she really hates her new found heightened sense of smell, at least she wasn't going to vomit, yet.

Looking around the cafeteria, the first place her eyes went to was the 'princess table', she couldn't really describe this table all that well, except that it was made up of all the gorgeous looking women in the whole school. No joke, all of the women at that table were the most beautiful, gorgeous women that Hiccup has ever seen. She's not gay or bi, but, if she had the chance, she'd date one of them.

It was a round table where the thirteen girls sat, Hiccup knew each and everyone of them by name, even though they probably never even knew she existed, well, two did. In no order there was Cindy, Winter (AKA 'Snow'), Ariel, Belle, Mulan, Tiana, Merida, Rapunzel, Aurora, Pocahontas, Jasmine, and Jacks own two sisters, Anna and Elsa. Almost all of them had the perfect boyfriend, two of them were single, that would be Merida and Elsa, much to Hiccup's surprise. They were all seniors, except for Anna.

Hiccup smiled a little to herself, then she realized she's been staring at that table for about a minute and quickly walked over to her own table. Her table made up of herself, Astrid, Ivan, Ben, the twins Taylor and Renee AKA Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Freddy 'Fishlegs', and her own cousin Shawn, or just Snotlout. Yeah, almost everybody in the group has some sort of ridiculous nickname. Hiccup was alright with it, hell, she reacts more to the name Hiccup than she does Heather. She took her seat by her brother, naturally, him and Ben were sitting across to each other, not next to each other. They both decided that until they tell their parents of their relationship then nobody else was going to know. Like mentioned before, Hiccup found out by accident. The only other person who knew of them was Astrid and that's because Hiccup told her, much to the dismay of her brother.

Right now the only ones at the table was Ivan and Ben the rest have yet to show. Ben was reading some sort of book, he didn't even look up at Hiccup when she sat down.

Astrid came up to the table and took her seat, before she could even take a bite out of her food, Ivan spoke.

"She-devil."

"Gaywad."

"Dyke."

"Enough children." Ben simply said, turning the page to his book. Ivan and Astrid both let out slight huffs and turned their heads away from each other. Hiccup let out a soft chuckle, this was actually pretty normal behavior between them. Looking at the lines for the food, she noticed that they seemed to have gone down a bit, getting up, she decided to try and eat something, even if she was just going to puke it back up later. However, before she could move, she felt two hands on her shoulders and she was pushed right back down in her seat. Startled, Hiccup let out a soft 'oh!'

She soon found herself glaring at Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"So, Hiccup, there's this rumor about you that's been going around the school like wildfire." Ruffnut said, just that one line was enough to make Ben put his book down, Ivan to look at Ruffnut and Astrid to perk up a bit.

"R-Rumor?" Hiccup squeaked, had it gotten out that she was pregnant?

"You know? That Jack Overland is planning on asking you out to the prom." Tuffnut butted in, almost everyone, besides the twins, let out a huge sigh of relief.

"O-Oh, well, Prom is a few months away, I-I doubt that." Hiccup stuttered softly, she then added in her head, 'Besides, I'd be too big for any dress by that time.'

Tuffnut and Ruffnut took their seats both snickering.

"I heard his ex was pissed." Ruffnut added, nudging her brother.

'Oh jeez, the last thing I need is for his ex to have it out for me.' Hiccup thought, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Hey, you better go and get something to eat, they'll be shutting down the lines soon." Ivan said, shaking Hiccup out of her thoughts. She looked at her brother then nodded, getting up, she made her way towards the lunch line, getting in line behind some girl, she sighed and kept her arms crossed across her stomach. Gulping, she pulled on the collar of her shirt, it felt like it was choking her. Letting out a low breath, she moved forward when the line did.

Getting to the lunch lady, she grabbed the Styrofoam tray and watched as the woman put the food on it, it was some sort of chicken. She didn't know. Walking back towards her seat, she looked down at her feet and gulped, her throat felt slightly tight. She had no clue why. Lumbering towards her table, she didn't see the two women walking her way, it wasn't until one of them slammed her hand up against the underside of Hiccup's try, sending the food flying onto Hiccup's outfit, it made the young girl gasp out and take a step back.

The culprit was already walking away, her hips swaying, Hiccup knew her instantly, Jack's ex.

"Hey!" Astrid screamed walking up to Hiccup, before she could get to the woman, Hiccup grabbed her arm, stopping her friend.

"It's alright. Really." Hiccup said, whipping the remaining food off of her shirt. "I wasn't even that hungry anyway." Hiccup added with a fake smile. Astrid frowned at her friend, then let it drop.

"C'mon, I'll split half of my lunch with you." She, Astrid, had said and wrapped her arm around Hiccup's shoulder's leading her away. Hiccup couldn't help but glance back at Jack's ex, even though she was some way's away, Hiccup could see her, she was glaring at Hiccup. Eyes narrowed, full of complete and utter hatred, it made Hiccup shudder and turn back around.

'Well...This just gets better and better...'

-Transition-

Math was right after lunch, Jack was already waiting for Hiccup at the door, he took one look at Hiccup's stained shirt and frowned.

"What happened?" He asked her, she just shrugged at him and said.

"I'm a klutz."

Jack frowned, but said nothing else, they both took their seats next to each other while the rest of the students piled into the classroom.

The teacher of the class was Ms. Tremaine, an elderly lady with graying brown hair, she always seemed to have the 'I'm better than you' vibe going on. She was Cindy's step-mother, she had two biological daughters of her own, Hiccup had forgotten their names, but, not their faces, they weren't the prettiest of the lot, that's for sure. Everyone knows that she gives her own two daughters special treatment, but, she treats Cindy like she's nothing.

"Alright class, let us get started..." Ms. Tremaine said once the bell rang. Hiccup brought her notebook out and started to write some of the problems down, not even halfway though the first problem, a piece of paper landed on her notebook, causing her to look over at Jack.

She then looked down at the paper, back up to Ms. Tremaine, her back was turned, good. Quickly, Hiccup unfolded the note. In Jack's handwriting, it read.

So, thought about where you want to go out tomorrow?

-J

She sighed softly, that's right, tomorrow was their date. She sighed and gently tapped her pencil on her notebook and then started to write down her answer.

Not really, we could just go to the movies. Maybe mall shopping?

Looking back at the teacher, her back was still turned, being quick, she folded the note and tossed it to Jack, good thing they only sat across from each other. She went back to writing, catching up on what she missed, quickly she started on question two, but, like before, she was cut off by the piece of paper flying on her notebook. She bit her lip when she looked up, Ms. Tremaine was now looking at the class, waiting for her to turn back around, Hiccup just continued to write down the math problem.

After a few minutes, the teacher finally turned around, in a haste, Hiccup opened the note and read what Jack had written down.

How about we go out to eat? My treat, anywhere you want.

Hiccup let out a soft noise, going out to eat did sound nice, but, in her stage of pregnancy, she'll most likely just throw it right back up, to her, it seemed like a waste. Still, it seemed like Jack more preferred to eat than anything else. With a shrug, she written down her reply.

Yeah, sure, You can pick the restaurant, I don't know many restaurants that isn't a fastfood chain, unless you want fastfood, then, I know a few.

Being super fast, she folded and then tossed the note, hitting Jack in the head with the paper.

Before Jack could even open the note, the bell rang, signaling the end of class, it made Hiccup blink, class sure did end quickly. Then again, she was being distracted. as she started grabbing her stuff, Jack walked up to her.

"So, you really don't eat out that much do you?" Jack asked her with a chuckle, grabbing her books they started to walk out, she responded to him with her own chuckle.

"You mean something that's not fast food? No, not really."

"Ok, well, How about I take you to a fancy restaurant?"

"Jack, you don't have to do that, It's just a date-" She started, but, Jack cut her off.

"But, I want to. C'mon, it'll be fun." Jack said, nudging her gently, she only giggled at him, then kissed his cheek.

"Fine, but, I'm warning you now, I'm still experiencing morning sickness." She said and then walked off towards her next class, waving goodbye to Jack, not before hearing him yell out.

"Wear something nice!"

"I will, I will..." She muttered to herself with a smile. Like she was going to go to a fancy restaurant in normal clothing.

She was lost in her newfound happy thoughts that she didn't see a pair of eyes glaring at her, she defiantly didn't see the pencil that the owner of those eyes snap in her hands.

The owner of those eyes had black wavy hair that reached below her mid-back, she had grayish skin, it was almost unnatural, she was tall and wearing black three inch heels helped her with that, in fact, her whole outfit was black, just as black as her hair, It's also how she got her nickname around school.

Pitch Black

The only thing that wasn't black were eyes. Yellow, her eyes were a very unnatural yellow color. Next to her where her two friends, Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine.

"That little bitch..." The woman growled throwing her broken pencil on the ground, she got a sudden glint in her yellow eyes.

"Pitch? I know that look in your eye, what are you thinking?" Drizella asked her, a little fearfully.

"Nothing you need worry about..." Pitch said strutting off, her hips swaying, just wait, she'll show that little girl who was boss around here.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Saturday, in fact, it was Saturday afternoon and Hiccup was on her bed, looking at her clock. It was only five-forty. She let out an audible groan and looked up at her ceiling, she could get ready for her date now, but, once she was finished she'd be pacing around for about an hour waiting for Jack, getting nervous. Well, more nervous than she was at the moment. It was kind of funny when you think about it, she is having Jack's kid, as in, she already had sex with him, but yet, she's nervous about a date. This whole thing is backwards.

She put her hands on her flat stomach, she then found herself thinking.

'When will I start to get big? How can I hide it, I guess, A hoodie or a sweat jacket might work for a few months, but, I'll get to the point where I need maternity clothes, I'll get noticed, oh god, just the idea of getting noticed.' She groaned and grabbed her pillow off her bed she then proceeded to put it over her face. If she could, she would just hide, run and hide from everybody. It was cowardly, but hey, nobody ever said that she wasn't a coward. She removed the pillow from her face and looked at the time again, only five minutes have passed. She groaned again and put the pillow over her face once more. Taking a deep breath, she sighed in to the darkness of her pillow.

She then felt something jump on her bed.

"Hey, Bud." She said without even removing the pillow, her voice muffled. The cat mewed and rubbed against her arm, demanding attention. Without a second thought, she started to scratch the black cat's head. Toothless mewed happily and rubbed against Hiccup's touch. With a sigh, Hiccup tossed her pillow and rolled over so she faced the cat.

"Oh, Toothless, why am I so nervous?" She asked the cat as if he knew all the answers to her question. He looked at her and tilted his head. She only smiled and, with little to no warning, scooped Toothless in her arms.

"Oh, Bud! If only I was a cat!" She said happily, rolling onto her back. The cat mewed, but, did not struggle against his owner's hug. Hiccup happily nuzzled her face into Toothless's plush fur and giggled happily. Toothless mewed again then licked Hiccup's cheek, his rough tongue scratching her face. She didn't mind it.

After a few seconds, she sat up and looked at the time once again, it was six on the dot.

"Well, I might as well get ready...Let's see, what do I have that is nice looking?" She asked herself, putting Toothless on her bed. The black cat let out a soft meow and stared at Hiccup, his green yellow eyes following her every move as she opened her drawers. Shuffling though one of them, she pulled out a black skirt, looking at it, she frowned.

She doesn't wear skirts all that often, she never liked anything that showed her legs really. Just, something personal. Still she had to look nice. Throwing the skirt on the bed, almost hitting Toothless with it, she looked though her shirt drawer. Not many fancy shirts in her drawer, but, she had a couple hidden away. Pushing passed a few t-shirts, she found one. Pulling the shirt out, she looked at it.

It was a plain white collared button down shirt, crisp tight fabric. Looking at her drawer, she shrugged tossed it on her skirt. Humming, she walked over to her closet and grabbed her black flats.

Without hesitating, she stripped down of the clothes she had on and put on the skirt and shirt, once her clothing was on, she smoothed out the shirt with her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned a bit, she should do something with her hair. Maybe she should just put it up in a pony tail or maybe a braid. She kept her hair ties in the bathroom. With a slight sigh, she walked out of her room and towards the bathroom.

Keeping the door open, she stood on her toes to reach the mirror, opening it up she grabbed one of her black hair ties. She closed it and almost jumped out of her skin. In the mirror's reflection she saw Ivan leaning against the doorframe, his green eyes glaring at her.

"You look nice, going somewhere?" He asked her, his voice cold, made her shudder a little, even sent a chill down her spine. Still, she smoothed out her skirt and spoke.

"Yeah." Was all she said and Ivan got off of the doorframe, he then walked up to her and crossed his arms.

"Where?" He demanded, his eyes now narrowed, it made Hiccup look away from him as quickly as she could.

"Out..." She replied with a slight squeak in her voice, Ivan sighed and leaned on the sink.

"Are we really going to play this game?" He asked her firmly, giving her a hard look as he asked, she sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm going out with Jack." She said finally. Ivan scoffed at her.

"Like hell you are."

"Ivan-" She started, but, he was quick to cut her off.

"Don't you 'Ivan' me, Heather, I don't want you around him."

This time, Hiccup scoffed, a loud one making sure Ivan had heard it. Did he really just say that?

"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me who I can and can't be around?" She asked him, placing her hands on her hips, her and Ivan where now face to face, both of them glaring at the other. Hiccup felt her anger start to rise up, she felt her cheeks flush red as well.

"I'm your older brother, that's who."

"But, you're not my father! You can't tell me who I can or can't hang out with." She argued at him, getting on the tips of her toes so she was eye height with her older brother. Ivan's eyes went from slight surprise to pure anger in less than a second.

"You're right, I'm not dad, but, I'll be damned if I'll let you go out with some up tight, upper-class, too good for you, douche!" Ivan yelled, poking her in the chest.

"At least he's being there for me! He could of just simply walked away and never see me again! No! He's there for me, he wants to be there for me, you were there when he said that, weren't you?" She asked him, looking straight into Ivan's eyes, Ivan looked confused for a moment, he then opened his mouth and then shut it. He looked like he really wanted to say something, but, he kept his mouth shut. He then let out a sigh.

"Hiccup...I just don't want you to get hurt." He said to her softly, she relaxed a bit and sighed, before hugging him.

"I know you don't, but, Jack is different, like he said, he wants to be there, he just wants to get to know me better."

Ivan leaned against the wall and gave his sister a stern look before speaking up again.

"You mean to tell me, you had sex with a guy who doesn't even know you apart from your name?" He asked her, his tone in disbelief. She gave him a slightly sheepish grin, she then blushed a little as well.

"I mean, I know a few things about him, and he knows a few things about me, but, this is our first date." She confessed, Ivan frowned even more, but, just shook his head.

"Right...Well...I'm still not happy about this, but, I'll allow it. I want you home by eleven." Ivan told her, she could only chuckle at him, but, she did not respond. He let out a sigh then left the bathroom without another word, Hiccup sighed deeply and put her hair up into a ponytail then headed back towards her room. Once the door was shut behind her, she put her flats on and sat down on her bed, looking at the clock, she chuckled. That whole ordeal took over twenty minutes. Still, she had an hour and an half until Jack came to pick her up...

Hiccup practically jumped off of her bed when she heard the doorbell ding. Racing to the door, she ripped it open and smiled at Jack. He looked different, instead of his normal blue jacket and brown pants, he was wearing a black dress jacket, white shirt, black pants and black leather shoes. He looked at her up and down and smiled at her as well.

"You look pretty." He told her, she felt her face heat up rather quickly. Blushing, she chuckled softly.

WHAM!

Hiccup and Jack both jumped at the sudden fist that hit the doorframe, turning around, Hiccup glared at her older brother. Ivan sighed and got in front of Jack, pushing Hiccup back.

"Alright, Jacky, I don't like you. In fact, I loath you. I wish you could just drop off the face of the earth...But...Seeing how my sister likes you...and you already knocked her up, I will allow this date. Now, you are to have her home by eleven, no later, and if you make her cry in anyway, shape, or form, I will hunt your down personally. Do I make myself clear?" Ivan demanded, stepping forward some more so he was face to face with Jack, even though Jack was older than Ivan, Ivan gave the impression that he was older by about five years.

"O-Of course." Jack said, Ivan nodded and then backed up. He then gestured to Hiccup.

"Go, Have fun..." He said to his sister who just rolled her eyes at him and walked next to Jack, the two of them retreating towards the older man's car, Ivan just had to shout out one last thing before they were gone. "I HAVE A SWORD!"

Hiccup chuckled at her breath and looked at Jack.

"No he doesn't." She said with a chuckle as they got into the car, Jack just laughed with her and started the car. Soon they were off.

"I think you are really going to like this place, it's one of my favorites." Jack said after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, I'm not really a picky eater, I think I'll like it as well." She said, giving him a half smile. He smiled back at her, then, he focused more on the road. She knew that this place couldn't be too far from her house. Sure enough after around ten or fifteen minutes, the restaurant came into view, instantly, Hiccup's stomach sank down.

She knew this place, she herself has never been inside, but, her father has. In fact, the whole lot of police squad cars indicated that her father might be in there right now.

This wasn't good.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup felt her throat turn dry the moment Jack parked the car, she almost wanted to ask him to turn around and go somewhere else, but, they were already there. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself down the best she could and opened the door to the car. Getting out, she shut the door behind her, Jack did the same. Once out, he looked at her.

"Everything alright?" He asked her, she nodded quickly and gave him a small smile.

"Let's go~" She said happily, grabbing his arm. He chuckled and lead her inside, placing his hand on her arm as they walked. Getting to the entrance, jack opened the door for her and she walked though first, him following just beside her. Walking up to the desk of the place. Hiccup could smell many smells, so many that it actually made her a little dizzy. Blinking she steadied herself.

"Reservation for Overland." Jack said to the waitress, it made Hiccup shake her head and look at the woman, she was looking down the list and then nodded.

"Alright, right this way." She told them, grabbing a couple menu's for them, she lead them towards a table. Hiccup looked around, the place was nice, she couldn't really describe it, yeah, she could think of it in more simpler terms, but, it wouldn't be the same.

While walking, she tensed up when they passed by a cluster of cops eating all at one long table. She instantly noticed her giant of a father, sitting at the head of the table. Clutching onto Jack's arm, he let out a slight squeak of discomfort as she squeezed, keeping her head down, she hoped her father didn't notice her.

Finally, the waitress brought them to their table, it was hidden from the cop table by a small wall, which she was thankful for. It was a normal two seat table. Hiccup sat at one end and Jack the other. The waitress put their menu's down and walked away.

"So, what was with that clutch back there? afraid someone was going to take you?" Jack asked her with a slight smile, she opened the menu and chuckled at him.

"No...it's just...My father is here." She told him, he gave her a slight confused look.

"He is?" He asked and then straightened up a bit.

"Jack...He doesn't know..." She said, her voice now had a slight edge to it, he let out a soft 'oh' and slumped down in his chair a bit. She looked though the menu then up at him, her green eyes watching him, "Do your parents know?" She asked him, as she looked back down at the menu.

"Oh...Well...No...The only ones to know are my sisters." He confessed sighing.

"I wish only Ivan knew."

"Ivan isn't the only one to know?"

"Nope. Ben and Astrid know as well." She sighed, he only nodded a bit and then looked at her.

"They won't tell anyone?" He asked.

"Of course not."

He relaxed a little more at that and then clapped his hands.

"Alright, order whatever, I'm paying." He told her and she chuckled softly at him. She looked at the menu some more, the potpie sounded good. After a few seconds the waitress came over.

"Hi, I'm Tami, I'll be your waitress for tonight, Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" She asked with a smile and chipper voice that made Hiccup cringe a bit.

"Yeah...I'll take a root beer, please." Jack said and then looked at Hiccup, the waitress turned to Hiccup as well.

"Just some Ice tea, please..." Hiccup mumbled, the waitress nodded and scribbled down in her notebook, then, she happily skipped off. Hiccup and Jack watched her, once she was out of their eyesight, they both giggled a bit.

"She's a happy one." Jack said with a slight smile, Hiccup could only giggle at him.

"I guess..." She agreed, tucking a stray piece of hair, that wasn't in her ponytail, behind her ear. She looked at the menu, nothing else really calling for her, then again, she couldn't pronounce anything else on the menu. with a heavy sigh she shut the menu and smiled at Jack.

"So, What are you going to get?" Jack asked her, putting his own menu down.

"I think I'm going to get the Potpie, you?" She asked back, he smiled a bit at her.

"Nothing too much, maybe the steak and a salad." He answered, she couldn't help what came out of her mouth next.

"Gotta watch your figure I see." She smirked, Jack just laughed at her.

"Well, we aren't all natural twigs like you" He countered with his own smirk.

"Hey, you couldn't handle all of...this.." She said, pretending to flex her invisible muscles. Jack laughed again and leaned back into his chair.

"You're right, I probably couldn't." He told her, Hiccup looked down a slightly smiled at the table. She jumped when her tea was placed down in front of her.

"Alright, one ice tea and one root beer, are you two ready to order?" Tami asked them, they both nodded to her, taking out her little notepad and pen, she was ready to write down what they wanted. Jack went first.

"I would like the steak special, with a side of salad please, thousand island dressing." He said to the waitress.

she scribbled that down and then asked,

"How would you like your steak?"

"Well done, please."

She nodded and then turned to Hiccup.

"I'll have the potpie please..." Hiccup muttered, Tami nodded, scribbled down and then asked.

"What side would you like with that?"

Hiccup let out a sigh and thought for a second.

"Baked potato?" Hiccup asked and Tami nodded.

"Alrighty." Tami said and then walked way, Hiccup smiled lightly. Jack chuckled at her and then reached across the table, he took her hands into his own. He was surprisingly cold.

They just looked at each other and smiled for a few seconds, green eyes meeting blue eyes. After a few more seconds, Hiccup was the one to look away. Jack just chuckled and let go of her hands. Hiccup gave him a small smile and then started to scoot out of her seat.

"I'll be right back." She told him and he chuckled softly at her once more.

"Going to powder your nose?" He asked her and as she stood up, she giggled at him.

"Something like that."

"Okay, just, don't bail on me, alright?"

"Jack, it's me, when would I ever bail on a date?" She asked him and then walked away, looking around she found the restroom signs and headed for that direction, dodging servers with food on the trays and other people standing up, she licked her lips as she could smell some sort of food cooking, it smelt nice, like meat cooking. Shaking her head, she continued towards the restroom. Once there, she made her way into the woman's restroom and did her business.

Done with that, she started to wash her hands, humming softly as she did so. Her hands where nice and clean and she headed out, opening the door, she walked outside of the woman's bathroom and practically jumped out of her skin.

"Heather Haddock, you want to explain to me what you are doing here with Jackson Overland?" Stoic, asked with a slight growl in his voice as he stood in front of her, his giant arms crossed, his expression was somewhere between anger and demanding. His eyes were narrowed, licking her dry lips, Hiccup could only say the first thing that came to her mind.

"...Hi, Daddy..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Well? I'm waiting." Stoic said, crossing his giant arms across his chest, glaring at his daughter. Hiccup twirled her hair in his fingers and then looked down at her shoes.

"He just wanted to take me out, that's all." She said innocently, Stoic looked at his daughter, feeling her father's gaze harden, she looked up at him and cringed lightly under his hard gaze.

"Take me to him." Stoic demanded. Hiccup was about to protest, but, her father's hard gaze told her to keep her mouth shut. With a heavy sigh, she walked forward. Leading her father towards where she and Jack sat. Her heart felt heavy, she really wished this hadn't of happened. Nothing she could do about it now though. Seeing Jack sitting down at the empty table, she made her way towards him and sighed. He, Jack, looked at her, then his gaze turned to the giant behind her, Hiccup heard Jack sigh heavily, he was probably watching his life flash before his eyes.

"Jack, This is my father. Daddy, this is Jack." Hiccup introduced them, Stoic looked at Jack, silently assessing him. The silence was thick and heavy, Hiccup sat down in her chair and looked at her father, silently begging him to go away. He obviously didn't get the message or was ignoring her.

"Alright." Stoic spoke finally clapping his meaty hands together. "You two are hiding something." He told them, it was enough for both of them to just look at him, Hiccup shook her head.

"No we're not." She said, her voice growing slightly high pitched. He crossed arms again and glared at her.

"Heather Hillary Haddock, don't you lie to me." Stoic growled at her. Jack got a confused look on his face and looked at Hiccup.

"Your middle name is Hillary?"

Hiccup and Stoic just looked at Jack, both of them having the same look on their face. 'Not now, Jack.'

"Are you doing drugs?" Stoic asked her. "Is he your dealer?" He asked before she could speak up.

"Daddy!" She yelled at him, completely embarrassed, she turned red and hid her face in her hands. He put his hand to his chin and spoke to himself.

"No, of course not, I raised you better." He muttered to himself, then looked at her up and down. He narrowed his eyes, turned to Jack, then back to her.

"Do you have an STD?" He asked her, she hid her head in her hands and shook her head back and forth.

"Daddy, please, it is just a date." She said.

"Are you pregnant?"

For a moment, her heard stopped, she slowly looked up from her hand and turned to Jack, Jack looked at her, neither of them said anything, Stoic let out a low sigh and glared at his daughter. The silence was heavy, it told Stoic all he needed. He let out a soft sighed and muttered a soft, "I see...We will discuss this at home, young lady." He growled, glaring at his daughter as she looked down at the ground. Stoic turned and glared at Jack then stormed away from them. After a couple seconds of heavy silence between Jack and Hiccup, Hiccup was the first to speak.

"If I'm not at school tomorrow, I've most likely been murdered by my father."

Jack just smiled a bit at her and reached across the table to grab her hands. Once he had her hands in his, he spoke to her gently.

"If you want, I'll stay with you and talk to him."

Hiccup chuckled and put her hand on top of one of his and replied with a dry voice.

"Jack...I like you, but for your own well being and safety, stay as far away from my house as possible, because if I don't die, you will." She laughed a bit and he laughed as well, the silence got awkward again, Jack still had her hands in his, then he leaned forward and pecked her cheek.

"I think I'll risk it, for you." He told her and she just smiled softly at him.

"Thank you."

-Transition-

After eating their food and paying the bill, they headed for Hiccup's home, the silence between them was tense, he noticed Hiccup wringing her hands in her skirt, a sign of anxiety, reaching over, he smiled at her as he patted her hand. The rest of the ride was nothing but silence, when they made it back to her house, she let out a low huff and spoke.

"Get ready for a bunch of yelling." She warned him as Jack took the keys out of the ignition. Jack nodded at her and reached over, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, a piece that wasn't up in the pony tail. They gave each other a small smile and then turned to get out of the car. Opening the car door, Hiccup hopped out and shut the door behind her. Jack did the same, She could see her father's police car in the drive way. The two of them started, Hiccup felt her stomach do summersaults as they neared the door. Taking several deep breaths, Hiccup looked at Jack, gave him a weary smile, then she opened the door.

Walking inside the house, they were met with silence, it wasn't uncomfortable or tense, but, it was unnatural. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup looked at Jack, then continued on walking. She expected her dad to be sitting down in his chair, nope, he wasn't there. Swallowing a lump, she continued on, her hand intertwined with Jack's. Passing by Ivan's room, she didn't hear music or video games playing on, that meant he wasn't home, probably at Ben's or something, she didn't see if his car was in the driveway or not.

"Daddy?" She asked into the empty hallway, Jack still following behind her, looking at the family portraits that hung up on the wall. Getting to her father's door, she gently knocked on it. There was a slight pause before she heard stoic's voice.

"Come in."

Taking one last deep breath, she looked at Jack, he nodded at her and she slowly opened her father's door. She felt a frown tug at the corner's of her mouth as she noticed the photo album in her father's lap, along with the beer in his hand. He looked up and noticed Jack, for a split second, she half expected him to lung at the white haired man, instead, he just pointed to the two chairs that where sitting by his bed, something she now realized was never there before.

"Both of you, sit." He ordered them, slowly, they did as they were told, both sat down on a chair, facing him. Stoic took a swig of his beer, he never really drank beer, only if he was really upset. Once he swallowed the beverage, he looked at his daughter, then to Jack. With a heavy sigh, he placed his drink down on his nightstand and looked at his daughter once again.

"How far along are you?" Stoic asked, his voice sounded heavy with a twinge of depression in it. She let out a low breath and looked down at her fingers.

"Around eight weeks." She confessed to him, Jack kept one hand on Hiccup's shoulder and another intertwine with hers. There was a silence, then Stoic snapped the photo album shut, he leaned forward and looked at her daughter.

"Heather...it is not too late to get an-"

"No, daddy, just no." She said sternly before her father could even finish his sentence. It took Jack a few seconds to realize what Mr. Haddock was going to suggest. He couldn't stay quiet.

"Mr. Haddock, Sir, if I may, as I told your daughter and your son-" Stoic cut Jack off by putting his hand up, he turned to Hiccup, his eyes slightly hard.

"Ivan knows about this?" He asked her, she just gave her father a sheepish smile and then started twirling her hair with her fingers. He sighed heavily and ran his massive fingers though his red hair, he then asked. "How long has he known?"

"About a week..."

Stoic reached over and took a long swig of his beer then put it back down. Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes, Jack continued to speak.

"Sir...I am more than willing to pay for the baby for whatever, I also want to be there for Hiccup, for whatever she needs." Jack told Stoic, Hiccup looked between the two of them, waiting for something, her father let out another sigh.

"So...Abortion is off the table-" He started and Hiccup cut him off once again.

"Way off the table, Daddy."

"What about adoption?"

Hiccup paused and took a deep, then, she nodded, it was a slow nod, but, a nod nonetheless.

"It was my first thought. I plan on making arrangements soon." She told her father gently, Stoic breathed in deeply, held his breath for several seconds, then he exhaled slowly.

"Heather...You are fourteen years old...Why would you ever..." He trailed off, Heather reached over and touched her father's hand.

"I'm Sorry, Daddy...It...Just happened..."

"I'm sorry to, Sir. Trust me when I say, this is the last thing either of us wanted." Jack said to the giant, Stoic narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"You are seventeen correct?" Stoic asked, his tone the same as Ivan's when Ivan asked Jack the exact same question. Jack swallowed a lump in his throat and then nodded.

"Yes...Sir..." Jack stumbled with his words, his breath practically caught in his throat. Stoic let out a soft snort, then narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"If only you were a year older..." Stoic grumbled, it took both Hiccup and Jack a few moments to realize what he was talking about, then, at the same time it hit them. Her father was talking about statutory rape.

If the air was heavy before, it was just plain out uncomfortable now. Hiccup leaned forward with her face in her hands, shaking her head from side to side. Jack shifted around in his seat a bit and then looked down at his hands. After awhile, Stoic spoke, not before grabbing his beer and finishing it off.

"Have you made a doctor's appointment yet?" Her father asked, putting the beer bottle back on the nightstand.

"No...Not yet." She confessed, her voice wavering a bit. Stoic once again sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Then, you better go and do that." He told her, it sounded more like an order than anything else. Both Jack and Hiccup stood up the leave, before they left the room Hiccup heard her father whisper.

"Where did I go wrong?"

-Transistion-

Hiccup lead Jack to his car, the night air cooling her off a bit, she felt dizzy, not like she was going to faint, but, she just didn't feel well.

"Well, that could of been worse..." Jack said finally as he got to his car, leaning against it, he smiled at her. She smile back, he was right, it really could of been worse, her father could of exploded on her, attacked Jack, he could of even arrested Jack, even though he wasn't eighteen. Yet, her father stayed surprisingly calm though it all, it was strange.

"Well...This was a nice first date." She chuckled at him and he laughed with her, reaching over, he grasped her hands.

"Don't delay on making that doctor's appointment." He told her as he brought her hands up and kissed them gently, she blushed at him and then stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. He chuckled at her once more, for a moment, they stared at each other, Jack leaned in to kiss her lips, but, before he could fully kiss her lips, a loud horn cut though the silent night air. Both of them turned to see Ivan pulling into the driveway, hand on the horn.

"Well, that's one way to kill the mood." Hiccup muttered as Jack pulled away. Jack just gave her another smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you, Hiccup." Jack said and got into his car. As his engine started up, Ivan's died. By the time Ivan got out of his car, Jack was already down the street.

Ivan walked up to Hiccup and gave her a goofy smile, Hiccup just shoved him playfully.

"Jerk." She muttered at him as the two of them walked back towards the house.

"You love me."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm just stuck with you." She teased him, giving him another shove. He chuckled at her a bit. Before going inside, she stopped and turned to Ivan.

"Dad knows." She told her brother gently, she watched as his face turned to slight shock.

"I didn't-"

"I know you didn't, he...ambushed me on my date with Jack and...yeah..." Hiccup explained slightly to her brother, Ivan had a slight look on his face and turned to the door.

"Has he exploded yet?" Ivan asked her, Hiccup just shook her head, earning a confused look from her brother.

"No, he...was oddly calm about it...He...Was too calm about it..." She whispered to her brother, both of them just stopped and looked at the house door, Hiccup knew that even though her father didn't yell at her yet, she knew that he was going to, one way or another, her father was going to be screaming at her until his face was blue. The only problem, she didn't know when.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday, a day of dread for school goers , yeah, it was a day off, but, it meant that they had to go to school tomorrow and sleep early on Sunday night. It really wasn't all that fun. At least, in Hiccup's opinion. It also didn't help that she was beyond bored.

Here she was, on a perfectly fine Sunday afternoon, rifling though the pantry, a bunch of random foods in her arms, it didn't surprise her that none of these foods weren't exactly healthy. Shutting the pantry door, she laid the food items down on the counter top. Popcorn, a bag of marshmallows, some cream cheese from the fridge along with, what else, a jar of pickles. With a heavy sigh, she unwrapped the plastic bag from the popcorn and threw the deflated bag into the microwave, clicking the 'popcorn' button, she threw the wrapper away into the trash. As the popcorn started to pop, she opened the cream cheese and scooped a couple of spoonful's into a bowl on the counter. Once done with that, she opened the pickles and poured some juice into the bowl of cream cheese, using the same spoon, she stirred the two together making a light green mush. Putting both the cream cheese lid and pickle jar lid onto their respected containers, Hiccup put both of them back into the fridge. Just as she shut the fridge door, the microwave dinged signaling that the popcorn was done. Skipping over to it, she grabbed the popcorn bag by it's edges, a few strays popped in the bag as she set it down next to the marshmallows. Quickly, she opened the marshmallows bag and the popcorn bag, she then started to pour the sweet white puffballs into the popcorn bag. Shutting the popcorn bag, she shook it all up. She then held the bag closed for a few more seconds, letting the heat melt the marshmallows down.

Finally, she was ready to eat. Opening the popcorn bag once more, she grabbed a sticky ball of marshmallow and popcorn, grabbing the bowl of cream cheese and pickle juice, she proceeded to mix her sticky mess into the concoction. Opening her mouth, she took a big bite of her mix match food. Rolling her eyes, she groaned happily, it tasted every bit as good as she would imagine.

"Hic?" Came Ivan's voice as he walked into the kitchen, looking up, she looked at her brother, he wasn't alone, naturally, Ben was by his side. Ben only chuckled as Ivan stuck his tongue out.

"What in the world are you eating?" Ivan asked her, now looming over his sister's shoulders.

"Looks like craving food to me, Ivan, Trust me when I say you don't want to know." Ben said as he walked over to fridge and grabbed a soda. Hiccup just shrugged at her brother and took another bite of her strange food. Ivan just stuck his tongue out again and made a face.

"Pregnancy is weird." Ivan muttered, Ben opened the soda can and took a sip of it, Ivan walked over and took a sip of it as well.

"Oh sure, this is weird, but, you'll happily share a soda with Ben?" Hiccup asked, putting a hand in front of her mouth as she spoke so no one could see the food still in it.

"Hey, I know what's been in his mouth...Mainly because I put it in his mouth." Ivan said with a chuckle, this time, Hiccup made a face.

"Gross! Dude! I didn't need to know that!" Hiccup yelled at her brother, shaking her head from side to side. Ivan just chuckled and turned to Ben, who just shook his head from side to side. Hiccup stuck her tongue out playfully at her brother, who quickly did the same thing.

"God, it's like you two are three." Ben said with a smile, he then proceeded to grab Ivan's shirt collar and drag him away. Hiccup was quick to pick up the vibes around those two and shouted and spoke to them as they walked away.

"Hey, if you two are going to have sex, just know that the walls are kinda thin."

"Yeah, Yeah." Ivan called back to her and she just rolled her eyes at him. grabbing some more popcorn marshmallow mix, she continued to eat happily, damn these pregnancy cravings, but, it tasted so good. Her eating was soon cut off by a knock on the door, it made her head snap up, it was kind of uncommon for someone to come over to her house, so, it surprised her. Grabbing her popcorn marshmallow mix, she headed for the door. Standing on her toes, Hiccup looked up though the peep hole.

She literally had to do a double take. It was Snotlout, what in the world was he doing here? Opening the door, she looked at him, swallowing the last bit of popcorn in her mouth, she spoke.

"Hey...Shawn, what are you doing here?" She asked him, the confusion in her voice matching the confusion on her face.

"Hey, uh, wow, this is embarrassing..." Snotlout muttered rubbing the back of his head. Hiccup waited for him to continue. After a few heartbeats, he did. "I need to borrow some notes for English, you see we have that test tomorrow...and...I didn't study...Because I lost my notes." He said, it was almost like he was trying to get out of a bad lie, his voice got slightly high pitched and he was moving his arms around a bit. This made Hiccup just look at him.

"Sure...lemme just go and get my notes...stay here, I'll be-" Before she could finish, Snotlout interrupted her, his voice now slightly more frantic.

"No! No. I mean, can't I come in? It's really hot out here and I'm wearing white, I don't want sweat stains on my clothes." He told her, it was true, he was wearing a white shirt and sweat stains where very hard to get rid off. She sighed heavily, curse her good nature.

"Fine, C'mon in." She said with an eye roll as she moved away from the door, Snotlout came in, he looked around the house, everything looked normal. Hiccup lead her friend towards her room, she cringed mentally when she could hear the faint noises that where coming out of Ivan's room, she prayed to god that Snoutlout couldn't hear them that they were that faint.

Once in her room, she saw Toothless sleeping on the middle of the bed, he stretched and opened his eyes looking at Snotlout. Her cat let out a very audible growl at the sight of the stranger. Toothless has never gotten the opportunity to see Snotlout until now, right now, this was just a stranger following Hiccup. Snotlout actually took a slight step back at the cat.

"Calm down, bud, he's a friend." Hiccup muttered to the black cat, petting his head for comfort. Putting her popcorn bag down on her dresser, she grabbed her backpack and started to shift though it, not even thirty seconds of shifting, did she stop. A familiar feeling rising up. She was going to vomit.

"No...Dammit!" She cried pushing past Snotlout she ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her as she did.

"She sick or something?" Snotlout asked the cat, all Toothless did was just turn so his back was facing the human and put his head up in the air like he was too good to associate with Snotlout. Looking around, Snotlout started to walk up to Hiccup's backpack, before he could even so much as touch the bag, Toothless pounced on it, hissing darkly at the human, it was almost like he was daring him to even so much as try. Putting his hands up, Snoutlout walked out of Hiccup's room, she was still in the bathroom, by the sounds of it, she was vomiting. Just the mere sound her retching made him stick his tongue out in disgust.

He walked up to the nearest door, he guessed it was Ivan's room, gently, he grasped the handle and gave it a small jiggle, it was unlocked. Alright, this was something. Looking around, he gently opened the door wide enough for him to see though it with one eye. He only looked in there for roughly about three seconds before shutting the door. He stood there stiffly, did he just see what he thought he saw? Did he dare check again? Standing there he let go of the door handle and just took a couple of deep breaths. He was just shocked

Ivan was gay...Of everyone to be gay...It had to be him.

The door the bathroom open and Hiccup came out rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sorry about that...I've just haven't been feeling well lately..." She told him, her voice very emotionless, as she walked back towards her room, she looked a little unsteady on her feet. Still she walked to her bag, grabbed a spiral notebook, written in black sharpy was just the word 'English.' Gently Snotlout took it and said his thanks. She just gave him a smile and said to him.

"I want it back tomorrow!"

Promising her he would in fact return it, he turned and hurried out of her house and into his truck.

He just sat there in his truck for a good minute, just letting everything slowly sink into his brain. After a few more moments, he pulled out of the haddock driveway and was heading down the street. Once at the nearest stoplight, he grabbed his phone out his pocket and dialed the first number in his contacts. After the third ring, he got an answer.

"Yes?"

"Pitch, it's Shawn...You aren't going to believe this shit..."


	10. Chapter 10

The week went by real fast for Hiccup, she hardly remembers anything that happened at all that week, now it was Friday and time to go home. Well, for most students, Hiccup was going to walk to the local library and finish up her drawings, she was close to finishing them. She would of had them finished sooner, but, the whole pregnancy thing and school stress was kind of putting a halt on her drawings. She has happy about almost finishing them, though, they were almost all the same thing. A dragon version of Toothless, yeah, there were a couple of sketches of Ben and Ivan in there, but, almost every single page had a drawing of Toothless as a dragon. What can she say? She loves dragons and she really liked the design she gave her cat-dragon hybrid.

Walking towards her locker, she just had to drop her books off at her locker then head out. Getting to her locker, she put the combination in and opened the small metal container. She had a slight frown on her face as she put her books in to the locker and grabbed her sketchbook. She had a busy weekend ahead of her, on Saturday she had her first doctor's appointment to go to, of course, she was bringing Jack with her. In fact, Jack was going to be with her all weekend, because, on Sunday she had an appointment with some lady or man from the adoption agency, the woman or man was going to come to her house, and naturally, Jack was coming over as well. Hiccup did research on both what was going to happen at the doctors and what was going to happen with the woman of the agency.

The doctor's appointment was just going to be a check up on her health, when she's due, and some family health history, both on her and Jack's side . So hopefully, it shouldn't take too long.

The lady or man was going to ask her and Jack a few questions, have them sign some papers and that should really be it from them for a while, until they find the right families for Jack and Hiccup to shuffle though.

Yep, a busy weekend, which is why she's happy to at least have a few hours to herself today. Shutting her locker and locking it back, Hiccup headed for the entrance of the school, passing by a group of girls, she heard them giggle as she walked passed them. Of course, Hiccup thought nothing of this and continued on walking. Then, she passed by a second group, this one consisting of a few boys and one girl, The boys snickered and the girl just snorted back a laugh. She almost wanted to look back at them, but, she didn't and kept on walking.

She then let out a loud yelp when someone came up behind her and gave her a hard shove, causing her to fall down and drop her sketchbook. On her knees, back to the bully, she quickly grabbed her sketchbook before anyone could even try and take it.

"Hey, Haddock, tell me, what's it like having a fag as a brother?" A voice sneered at her, It took Hiccup a few seconds to comprehended what this douche just said. She then rolled her eyes, it was no secret that Ivan wasn't the most liked around school. Unlike others who gotten bullied, Ivan actually fought back and even fought against Ben's bullies. So, bullies don't like Ivan. Calling him names like Fag, gaywad, Gaylord, and other hateful slurs wasn't anything new. But, the way this guy said it, the tone in his voice, didn't settle well with Hiccup.

Hiccup went to get up, before she was even halfway up, the guy pushed her back with his foot, instantly, she dropped her sketchbook and shielded her stomach, maternal instincts kicking in.

"I didn't say you could get up, Bitch!" The bully growled at her and put his foot on her back, she let out a startled yelp once again.

"Hey!"

Oh thank god, it was Jack. She felt the boy's foot leave her back, almost like he was forced off of her. Looking up, she saw Jack standing between her and the bully, getting to her feet, Hiccup looked at the man and practically scoffed in disbelief. It was Hans.

Hans, Anna's ex boyfriend, according to Anna he was a giant Jerk. He had 'honey words' which basically mean he acted all sweet when he wanted Anna's attention, but, as soon as they started dating he 'spit that honey right out' showing his true colors as a giant asshat. As you can see, Anna no longer dates Hans, Oh, Hiccup had to wonder why, he seems like such a nice kind gentleman. Hans was already on Jack's hit-list for the way he treated Anna, now, Pushing his pregnant girlfriend down, oh, Jack had a few things to say to this man.

"You Ok, Hic?" Jack asked Hiccup as she dusted herself off and grabbed her sketchbook from the ground. Hiccup nodded at Jack, keeping her mouth shut. Hans let out a soft scoff at them.

"I didn't know you cared for the ugly ones now, Overland." Hans said, Hiccup frowned but said nothing, not like she could say anything, yet, she felt a fire build up in her stomach. Its not like it's the first time she was called ugly, she's been called it many times before, but, she just sort of had enough. Before Jack could attack Hans for his comment, Hiccup pushed passed her boyfriend and drew her arm back and punched Hans right in the face.

The older man fell back into his group of friends, they where quick to grab him before he hit the floor. Jack just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders, his touch calming her down instantly. Jack then chuckled and started to walk away with Hiccup, not before turning his head back and shouting.

"Hey, Hans, you have to tell me what its like having your ass handed to you by a girl twice!" The white haired boy shouted then lifted his middle finger to Hans and the two of them walked out. Once out of the classroom, Jack checked Hiccup over.

"Did he hit your stomach?" Jack asked her softly, lightly placing a hand on her stomach, she shook her head from side to side and smiled at him.

"I protected it, maternal instincts kicked in." She said softly to him, then out of nowhere, she felt an immense sense of guilt, a heartbeat later, she had her head in her hands and started sobbing into her hands. Jack took a step back in surprise.

"H-Hey what's wrong? You knocked Hans on his ass, you should be happy." Jack told her and patted her on the shoulder, while sobbing, Hiccup tried her best to speak though the heavy sobbing and random hiccups.

"I-I Don't K-Know...I feel so...Guilty!" She sobbed, her voice muffled though her hands. Jack stood there awkwardly, then, just as awkwardly, went to hug her.

"There...There?" He muttered to her patting her head. Not even seconds later, the heavy guilt that Hiccup was feeling vanished.

"Fucking mood swings..." She grumbled darkly and wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes. Jack only looked at her and slowly broke away from the hug. He then patted her head gently.

"Feel better now?" He asked her softly, she nodded and hugged Jack again, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized sniffling into his shirt, the white haired boy only giggled at her and held her tighter.

"No need to apologize, I understand...Kind of..." Jack told her gently as he held on to her even tighter. After a few heartbeats, they broke away finally and started to walk towards the cars, Hiccup walking Jack to his car. There was a silence was they walked, Hiccup held her sketchbook to her chest. The cars where coming into view and Hiccup finally spoke.

"So, you said Hans got his ass kicked by a girl twice? When was the first time?" She asked him, doing her best to keep up with her boyfriend. Jack let out a soft chuckle, reliving the memory.

"Anna, she knocked him on his ass when she broke up with him, I don't know the full details, but, Hans said nasty about Elsa and Anna responded by punching him in the face. Jerk was lucky I wasn't there, I would of done more than punch him." Jack muttered darkly, getting to his car, Jack leaned against the hood of the car and look at her.

"Tell me, little lady, would you like a ride home?" Jack asked her a smile on his lips, she smiled back to him and just shook her head.

"No, I'm walking to the library, Ivan will pick me up later, or Astrid will, one of the two will." She told him and he grabbed her hands softly, it didn't cease to amaze her just how cold his hands actually were.

"Then let me drive you there." Jack offered her, she laughed and gently took one of her hands back and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to, it's just up the road." She explained to him, then, she kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss must of taken him by surprise because he stood there for a few seconds stiff as a board, then, he relaxed a bit and kissed her back. The kiss was just a simple sweet kiss, Jack tried to spice it up a bit by adding his tongue, but Hiccup stopped him. Pulling away from her boyfriend, she gave him a sweet smile.

"Sorry Jack, it's just...I've never been comfortable with PDA." She told him and he nodded gently.

"Yeah, I understand...Are you sure you don't want that ride?" He asked her, she kept the smile on her face and said.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle a five minute walk to the library."

"Ok, so, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You know it."

With that, the two of them parted ways, Hiccup started walking towards the library, she watched as Jack pulled out of the student drive way and gave him a wave goodbye. Not knowing if he saw it or not, she continued to walk forward towards the library. The school behind her, she sighed and patted her stomach.

She was almost nine weeks along, according to the websites and books, the baby should be as big as an olive. Also, it should becoming a fetus now and not just an embryo, so that was something. Unfortunately it also means that her sickness should be getting more frequent and that she'd be getting moody a lot to. Maybe not though, again, pregnancy varies from woman to woman.

Around halfway towards the library, she could see it in site from where she was walking, she heard a noise and stopped walking. Turning her head, she blinked. Nothing more than an empty alley way. Shaking her head, she continued to walk, walking past the alleyway, Hiccup let out a soft sigh. Before she could say anything or do anything, she felt her shoulder's grabbed, once again, but, unlike last time she wasn't pushed down. She was pulled back into the alleyway. Struggling against the person grabbing her, she dropped her sketchbook and Let out scream, her voice was quickly stifled by a hand.

An unnaturally gray hand.

"Shut up!" A voice hissed in her ear, a voice that Hiccup really didn't want to hear. It was Pitch's voice. Shaking, Hiccup felt her knees wobble together. Pitch Black let out an angry grunt and tossed Hiccup against the dirty alleyway wall. Out of reflex or instinct, she brought her hands up, one to shield her face from the wall the other to shield her unborn.

The hand that hit the wall was forced back far she felt like a fire was shooting up in her wrist. Yelping out, she cradled her wrist with her other hand.

"Alright, Haddock, I want to know what you fucking think you are doing with Jack!" Pitch spat at her, causing the fourteen year old to flinch at the harshness in her voice. Pitch, like Jack, was three years older than Hiccup and a lot bigger than the small girl. She was also Jack's ex-girlfriend and from some of the things that Jack had confessed to Hiccup, she was bat shit insane. Hiccup let out a few breaths and just looked at Pitch. Rubbing her sore, and most likely sprained, wrist, Hiccup spoke.

"I'm just tutoring him."

Without any hesitation, Pitched reached over and grabbed Hiccup by her hair, forcing the fourteen year old to cry out in pain.

"You lying whore! I know what you are doing! You're just with him because his family is fucking rich! You don't care for him the way I do!" Pitch screamed at the girl, her eyes showing immense fury and rage, she was mad and not to be fucked with. Feeling tears well in her eyes, Hiccup tried her best to tear away from Pitch, but couldn't because the older woman had a strong grip on her brown hair. Seeing her struggle, she, Pitch, narrowed her eyes and yanked on Hiccup's hair again, like Hiccup was nothing more than a dog on a leash.

"Let me go! Please!" Hiccup cried out, tears now falling down her face, much to her surprise, Pitch did. Releasing Hiccup's brown hair, the girl whimpered and huddled away from Pitch, she knew that she had to make a break for it, sensing the younger student was going to make a break for it, Pitch spoke.

"Fine, go! Go do useless whoreish stuff! But, know this, I know about your brother..." Pitch sneered, Hiccup could only look at Pitch, her heart beating fast, it felt like it was trying to burst out of her chest.

"W-What?" Was all Hiccup could say to the other woman, Pitch just smiled at Hiccup, a smile that made Hiccup shudder and turn cold. It didn't help when Pitch leaned down so she was eye level with the smaller girl.

"I know about your faggot of a brother, he's gay and he's dating that other faggot, what's his name again?...That's right, Benjamin..."

Hiccup put her good hand up to her heart, how in the hell did Pitch find out about them? Nobody could of told her...Unless...could it of been Shawn? Pitch let out soft tsking noises from her mouth and then looked at her black nails.

"It would be a shame if someone let it slip that your brother was banging another dude..." Pitch said, Hiccup started to shake again, it couldn't get out that Ivan and Ben were dating, it could ruin them. After all that Ivan had done for Hiccup though the years, she just couldn't let his biggest secret get out and around school.

"No please...Don't..." Hiccup begged Pitch, the woman turned from Hiccup and started to walk away, Hiccup felt her heart be even faster, without thinking, she rushed over and grabbed Pitch's arm, she was instantly threw to the ground by the taller woman.

"Why shouldn't I?!" Pitch demanded malice laced in every word. Hiccup let out several deep breaths and shut her eyes, she knew one thing, she regretted the words that left her mouth. Still, she knew that it would get Pitch off of Ivan and Ben's secret.

"Because, I'm pregnant with Jack's baby..."


	11. Chapter 11

Pitch said nothing she just stood there for a few moments, then, without a word, the woman turned and slowly walked away from Hiccup. Placing a hand on her stomach, Hiccup let out a shaky breath, until she was sure that Pitch was away from her, the fourteen year old walked over to her discarded sketchbook on the ground. She then stood there for a few minutes just looking at her sketchbook. What was she going to do? She just reveled her biggest secret to the woman that will most likely be the end of her.

Shakily, Hiccup turned away from the library, she no longer wanted to draw, she just wanted to go home. Home was a long walk though, what is a normal ten minute drive takes an hour to walk. With a sigh, she started down the side walk, walking passed the library and headed towards her home.

After a few minutes of walking her vision started to blur, until the tears that made it that way fell down her cheeks, she stopped walking all together and gotten to her knees. Her breath hitched, she started gasping out for air. Then all at once she let out a loud sob, tears falling freely from her eyes. She knew that everything was basically shot to hell now, the whole school was going to know about her being pregnant, it could even be worse, Pitch could tell everybody about her being pregnant AND about Ivan and Ben being in a relationship. Why did she tell Pitch she was pregnant!? That's the stupidest thing she's ever done! Why did she think that was going to help things?! Letting out another sob, Hiccup brought her hands up to her eyes and wiped the tears away the best she could.

"Why are you crying?"

The voice made Hiccup jump and turn around, she found herself slightly breathless when she was face to face with Winter White, or 'Snow' White as everyone calls her. Wiping the rest of the tears away she shook her head.

"No, no I'm not-"

Before she could finish, Snow brought her hand out for Hiccup to take, gently Hiccup took the soft hand and Snow helped her to her feet. The senior woman place both of her hands on Hiccup's shoulders and looked at the freshman with a warm smile.

Ever so softy, Snow removed a stray piece of hair from Hiccup's face.

"Now, tell me, why are you crying? Did somebody hurt you?" She asked the younger girl, Hiccup looked down and shook her head softly. She couldn't bring herself to say anything though, but, she did find herself crying again. Putting her hands to her face, she found herself sobbing loudly into her palms. Snow wrapped her arms around Hiccup's smaller frame and held the girl close, the way a mother would her child, she even started patting Hiccup's hair.

"Shhhh, It's ok, let the pain pass...It's ok.." Snow whispered in the girl's ear.

"I'm...S-Sorry..." Hiccup whispered her voice muffled from her hands covering her mouth.

"It's ok, no need to apologize, everyone has those days where they just need to cry. There, There."

After a few moments of crying and being held, Hiccup pulled away, Snow smiled at her again, that warm loving smile.

"Now, how about you come with me and have some pie? I make the best apple pie, it'll make you feel better, C'mon." Snow said as she started to lead Hiccup towards her own house. Hiccup didn't have the energy to fight with the woman.

Hiccup didn't know much about Snow's life, but, she did know that Snow did no live with her step mother. If she remembered correctly, Snow's step mother tried to kill her and failed, obviously, so Snow now lives with her seven uncles in a small house not too far. Sniffling, Hiccup wiped her sore eyes. She tried her best to get her breathing right and normal, she felt like something was compressing on her chest, making it hard to breath normally.

It didn't take long for them to make it to Snow's home, it was a nice little house, a one story house. It was kind of hard to believe that eight people lived there, it really did look so small, too small for eight people. Maybe is was bigger on the inside.

Opening the door, Snow lead Hiccup into her house, it smelt strongly of pie, even though she was still distressed, her mouth watered a bit at the smell.

"Now, why don't you go and sit down at the table, I'll cut you a slice of pie." Snow said as she walked away from Hiccup towards the kitchen. awkwardly the brunette walked into the dinning room, she practically had to do a double take. Everything in the dinning room was...miniaturized, the table, the chairs, everything made Hiccup feel like a giant. Walking up to one chair, she noticed something engraved on the back. Getting down a bit, she read it. 'Grumpy.'

Grumpy? What in the world? Straightening up, she shook her head and tried her best to sit down. Since she was taller than the chair, by about three feet, she found herself all hunched up at the table. Her knees banging against the underside of the table and her back hunched a bit so she could sit somewhat comfortably in the tiny furniture.

Snow came sweeping into the room, two plates of pie in her hands along with two forks. Placing one plate and fork in front of Hiccup, she placed the other one down across from the brunette and sat down. Picking up the fork, Hiccup slowly started to eat, as Snow did as well. She took a bite of the pie, and she had to admit, Snow was right about making the best pies. It was just an explosion of delicious flavors in her mouth. Neither of them spoke to one each another, the only sounds between them was the sound of the forks occasionally scrapping against the plate.

When the pie was no more than just tiny crumbs on her plate, Hiccup put the fork down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She then gave the woman across from her a soft smile.

"Thank you..." Hiccup said after a few seconds, Snow put her own fork down and gave Hiccup the same heart warming smile as before.

"If I may ask. Why were you crying?" Snow asked her, Hiccup looked down and then started to twirl a piece of her hair with her fingers. The brunette then sighed, at this point, it didn't matter anymore, her big secret, no doubt by Monday everyone at school was going to know.

"...I'm pregnant...and I told someone I shouldn't have...By Monday the whole school will know."

There was a few seconds of silence between the two of them, then, Snow spoke, but, what she said threw Hiccup for a slight loop.

"So? Why would you care what the school will think? Yeah, some of them will probably say some bad things, but, the world isn't over because of it."

Hiccup kept her gaze down, Snow was right, Hiccup really shouldn't care what the others will think about her pregnancy and the world probably wouldn't end, but, everything was always easier said than done.

"Whose the father?" Snow asked her, it made the small girl's head snap up and look at the beautiful woman across from her. Frowning, Hiccup licked her lips.

"I-I don't think it's right to tell you...I'm sorry..." Hiccup breathed out as she looked Snow in the eyes. She didn't want to drag Jack into this, she knew that if Pitch was going to bring Hiccup down, she was most likely going to keep Jack out of it. She obviously still had feelings for Jack and probably didn't want him to be dragged down with Hiccup.

"I understand. Can I ask how far you are?"

"Nine weeks starting Monday."

"Oh my, that should be just a little passed two months if I'm correct. You really aren't that far along then. I know you aren't showing, but, may I feel your tummy?"

That was something she wasn't expecting to be asked, it made her brows furrow a bit, but, she found herself nodding.

"Uh, Yeah...Ok..." She went to stand up, forgetting about the small table, she yelped when her knee banged against the underside of the wooden table.

"Oh, are you ok?" Snow asked as she walked over to Hiccup, with a chuckle, Hiccup rubbed her sore knee.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

Standing up straight, Hiccup lifted her shirt up to where her bra stopped, reveling her pale freckled stomach to Snow. Gently, the pale woman placed her, surprisingly cold, hands on Hiccup's stomach.

"Wow...Just think there is life growing inside you right now." Snow whispered, her fingers feeling Hiccup's soft skin.

"I know. It's scary really." Hiccup confessed softly. Snow slowly took her hands off of Hiccup's flat stomach and the brunette put her shirt back down. After a few seconds of silence, Hiccup spoke again. "Thank you...Really, just, thank you."

"It's no problem at all, I mean, what kind of person would I be if I just left you crying on the sidewalk? Now, how about I walk you home? hm?"

"No...My home is kinda far, I can't burden you anymore than I already have."

"Oh sweetie, you didn't burden me. I don't like the idea of you walking a far ways away, why don't I call your brother, doesn't he have a car?"

Hiccup just blinked awkwardly then looked at Snow.

"You have Ivan's phone number?"

"Of course, I use to tutor him."

Huh, that's kinda funny. Ivan used being tutored by one of the school's princesses. Normally Hiccup would of called her brother, but, she forgot her phone at home, Ivan normally knows if she doesn't come home right after school then she's at the library and would go and pick her up a few hours later. She wasn't in the library though, if Ivan drove there and Hiccup wouldn't be in the library then he might flip his lid.

"I-If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you call him?"

"Of course, why don't you go and sit down in the living room, I'll be right back." Snow practically skipped away leaving Hiccup alone in the tiny house. Hiccup felt kind of better, telling Snow about her pregnancy, having the senior comfort her for a little bit. Moving some hair behind her ear, Hiccup slowly sat down on the tiny couch, sitting in this couch, made her feel like the biggest person on the planet, it was a nice feeling. It didn't take long for her to become aware of a growing headache, this is why she avoids crying the best she could, in the end she winds up having a giant headache for the rest of the day because she cried for a few minutes.

Hiccup just wanted to go home and lay down, was that too much to ask for?


	12. Chapter 12

It surprisingly didn't take long for Ivan to make it over to Snow's tiny house. Then again, Hiccup did accidently fell asleep on the small couch. In fact, she didn't even know she was asleep until she was shaken awake by her brother. Jumping a little, Ivan put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Easy." He said to her with a slight smile, letting out a soft noise from her nose, Hiccup sat up stretching her arms a bit.

"Sorry, I guess I dozed off..." She told her brother as she rubbed one of her eyes, her voice sounded heavy with tiredness.

"It's alright, c'mon lets get you home." Ivan said grabbing both of her hands and getting her off of the couch. She grunted and rubbed her lower back, falling asleep on that couch proved to be a mistake. Still, she turned to Snow who was just watching them with that normal smile one her face.

"Thank you for everything, Snow." Hiccup said to her, the smile never dropped, it just seemed to get bigger while her face got brighter.

"No problem. If you ever need someone to talk to you can always come to me." Snow told the younger girl, giving her one last hug. Ivan gave Snow a smile and waved her goodbye as the two of them started to walk out. Silently, Hiccup got into the passengers seat of the car and shut the door behind her. Ivan was right behind her, one in the drivers seat he shut the door and started the car up. In sync, they both put their seatbelts on and Ivan drove off.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ivan asked her after a few minutes of silence between the two. Hiccup had her head against the window, she just shook her head.

"Not till we get home...Is Ben there?" She asked her brother, Ivan shook his head.

"No, he had to go home after school, some shit about his mother needing him to babysit." Ivan said, he didn't sound so convinced of it though. It made Hiccup look at him, her green eyes surveying Ivan's face, something didn't seem right.

"Do you wanna talk?" She asked him, Ivan just shook his head, he didn't say anything to her after that. The rest of the ride home was quiet, Ivan pulled into the driveway and the two of them got out of the car. The moment the front door closed behind Ivan, he spoke.

"Alright, talk, what's going on?" He demanded his voice slightly harsh, naturally, Hiccup would of spilt the beans about what happened, but, she didn't instead she turned on him, putting both of her hands on the counter.

"Actually, I want to hear you talk, something isn't adding up here. Did you and Ben get into a fight?" She asked him and his green eyes narrowed, he turned tensed and looked away from his sister.

"That's not the focus here. I want to know about why you were at Snow's, she said you were crying, I'm more concerned about that right now." Ivan grumbled to her, Hiccup wanted to protest, but, she just sighed and rubbed her head, her headache coming back full swing.

"Fine...Fine...I ran into Jack's ex girlfriend. I told her I was pregnant and...By Monday the whole school will know." She told him, Ivan looked at her, his brows furrowed with confusion and slight concern.

"Why in the fuck would you tell her that you were pregnant?" He asked his sister, grabbing her shoulders, Hiccup looked into Ivan's eyes and sighed once again, there was no way of putting the next thing lightly.

"Because she knows about you and Ben. I thought that maybe-"

Ivan let go of Hiccup's shoulders and threw his hands up in the air undoubtable angry, with no warning he punched the wall, putting a dent in it. Scaring Hiccup, his sister kept her arms to her chest, Toothless came out of Hiccup's room, the commotion waking him up. Jumping on the counter, Toothless watched Ivan, his tail waving on the smooth surface.

After a few heartbeats of Ivan pacing around, muttering darkly to himself, he looked at Hiccup.

"How the hell did she know! Who told her!? Was it Astrid!?"

Hiccup just rolled her eyes at her brother, god he was looking for any reason to hate Astrid wasn't he?

"No Ivan, it wasn't Astrid-"

"Then who!? I wouldn't tell her, I know you wouldn't, Ben sure as hell wouldn't!"

"I can only think of one person, but, It's kind of out there-"

"Who!?"

Toothless hissed at Ivan and Hiccup grabbed him and held him against her chest, silencing her cat.

"...It might of been Shawn."

She watched as Ivan blinked and his brow furrowed in complete confusion, he then looked at her.

"Snotlout? How the hell would Snotlout know about us?"

Hiccup bit her lip and patted Toothless under his chin. Seeing her look, Ivan put both hands on his hips and glared at his sister.

"I didn't tell him...I did let him in the house about a week ago though...You and Ben might of been in your room doing some questionable stuff..."

"...Why did you let him in the house?"

"He needed to borrow some notes and I...let him in..."

"Son of a bitch...So...by Monday morning both of our secrets will be all over the school?" Ivan asked as he plopped down on the couch, silently Hiccup sat next to her brother, Toothless instantly laid down in her lap and rolled onto his back.

"Seems like it...Be prepared for the name calling."

"Eh, anybody picks a fight with me I'll break them in half...Anybody tries with you I'll kill 'em."

That made Hiccup smile, standing up from the couch, she forgotten about Toothless and the cat went tumbling down on the floor. Chuckling, she grabbed him and held him once again, though it was obvious he was now pissed with her by the way he was struggling against her.

"Well, I had a pretty stressful day, I'm going to take a nap..." She said to her brother, he nodded at her, she then held Toothless up in front of her face, the cat still steamed about falling on the ground, he refused to look at her. He then jumped out of her arms and onto the table that was nearby. His back turned to her, ears back.

"If you nap with me, I'll give you some of those fish treats you like." She bribed, naturally, that worked, he turned and practically ran to her room. Rolling her eyes, she followed her black cat, leaving Ivan alone in the living room. Once her door shut, she laid down on her bed, Toothless jumped up and wiggled himself under one of her arms, slowly, she ran her fingers though her cats soft fur until she slowly drifted off to sleep.

-Transition-

Hiccup groaned slightly as she came to, she wasn't ready to wake up just yet, turning to her side, she accidently bumped Toothless off of her bed. The cat landed on the floor and glared at his owner, jumped back on the bed, he climbed up Hiccup's body until he was on her side, she sleepily tried to swat her cat away, but it didn't work. Bringing his claws out, Toothless kneaded the fourteen year old girl, knowing that out of everything he does, she hates it the most when he does this.

"Ow. Bud! Stop it!" She growled at him, she then sat up, knocking him back down on the bed, he landed on his back, belly exposed.

"Revenge!" She yelled petting his stomach, instantly Toothless bit down on her hand and tried to pry her hand away with his powerful hind legs. After a few minutes, she removed her hand and rubbed it, Toothless gave her a look then rolled back over. Looking for the time, Hiccup sighed, she's been asleep for three hours. Rubbing her eyes, she bounced out of bed, before she could open the door, her father barged in, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Daddy. You scared-"

"Did you know!?" Stoic demanded his voice harsh, making her put her hands up in defense.

"D-Did I know what?"

"About your brother, Heather! Did you know about him!?"

Hiccup gasped, Stoic knew now!? How!? Did Pitch tell him somehow?! In slight shock, she spoke quickly.

"Ok, Yes, Yes, I knew."

"You didn't think to tell me about this?!"

"No, Daddy that's for Ivan to tell you, I had no right!" Hiccup pleaded with her father, Stoic let out a noise and just shook his head.

"This kills people, Heather! You should of told me!" He said to her finally, Hiccup opened her mouth, then shut it, now just confused. She could only utter one word.

"What?"

"Do you know how many people die a year from this stuff?! Millions!"

"Ok, I don't think we are on the same page here..." She found herself saying, her father reached into his pocket and pulled out a newly opened pack of cigarettes.

"Oh..." Was all Hiccup could say, so Ivan smokes, that's interesting. Stoic didn't seem so happy about it, of course he didn't he did have a point about smoking killing and what not, still the way he barged in and demanded answers made it seem like he knew about something greater than just her brother smoking. Speaking of which where was Ivan? Obviously not here if her father was interrogating her and not her brother for this.

"What did you think I was talking about?" Stoic asked her, giving her a look, Hiccup could only look around then just say the first thing that came to her mind.

"I thought you were talking about...His dream of being in engineering..." She fibbed. Stoic looked at her, she bit her lip and looked back at him. There was a silence as the two looked at each other, her father slightly suspicious of her behavior, he then shook his head at her. Without another word, he left her room and she relaxed a bit. Toothless mewed at her slightly, grabbing her cat, she held him close.

"Bud, why is my family so crazy?" She asked her cat, he just looked at her and his ears went back slightly. Holding him up, Hiccup lightly rubbed noses with her cat. It was strange, but, Toothless always rubbed back purring.

"I still wish I was a cat..." She muttered softly to him and sat back down on her bed. Laying back down, she kept Toothless on her chest. The cat made no moves as she patted him, she had a big weekend a head of her, she deserved more sleep. Without another word, she shut her eyes and allowed herself the deserved sleep to take over


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup opened her eyes, her phone ringing loudly by her ear. Turning her head, she reached over and grabbed the phone. Putting it to her ear, she sleepily spoke.

"Yea?"

"Hey, Babe, I'm on my way. Are you ready?" Came Jack's voice, it made Hiccup sit up quickly causing Toothless to jump down from the girl's chest.

"Yeah! Of course I'm ready." She said jumping out of bed, making sure not to run over Toothless, she ran to her closet, phone still pressed against her ear.

"Alright, well, see you in about ten minutes." He told her.

"Yeah, see you." Hanging up the phone, she tossed it on her bed and grabbed a random sun dress and started to strip out of her dirty clothes. She didn't have much time to waste, Putting on her sun dress, which was, no surprise, green. Grabbing her familiar Ugg boots, she slipped those on and walked out of her room.

Cautiously, she walked out into the living room, TV off, the whole place was quiet. So, either Ivan stormed out or never came home last night. Walking towards the fridge, she felt Toothless rub against her legs, he obviously wanted food. Grabbing an opened can of tuna she laid the can out on the floor for him, he instantly went to it and started eating. Knowing she didn't have time to eat anything, she shut the fridge and quickly made her way to the bathroom. Grabbing her brush, she ran it though her hair until all the knots were out. Quickly she brushed her teeth.

The moment she started wiping the white foam away from her mouth, there was a knock at the door. Making sure she had everything she needed, she walked to the door and opened it. Jack was standing there, in his normal brown pants and blue hoodie. Both hands in his pockets, he looked at her and smiled softly.

"Nice dress." He commented and she smiled back at him, beaming a bit.

"Thanks." She replied back, her face turning a slight shade of red. Walking out of the door, she shut the door behind her and locked it with her key. Following Jack to his car, he started up a conversation.

"You should wear dresses more often, they look nice on you." He told her as the two of them got into his car. She turned red once again and covered her face in her hands, Jack smiled and started his car up then drove out of the drive way. They didn't speak again until they stopped at the first stop light.

"So...I was thinking of telling my family tonight." Jack told her, she looked at him as he continued to drive once the light turned green. She then turned her attention to the windshield and looked out for a few seconds before replying.

"Alright. I take it you want me there with you?" She asked, he nodded and gave her an awkward smile before responding.

"I think it would be good to tell my family together..."

"Yeah, I understand." She told him as she place her hand on his knee. He looked over and smiled a bit at her then focused back on the road. There was a few more seconds of silence between the two of them once again. Hiccup could see the hospital coming into view, it made her sit back a little more and shift a bit. Without saying anything else, Jack pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car in a spot that was relatively close to the entrance. The two of them got out of the car and started towards the doors.

The first thing to greet Hiccup was a blast of cold air from the AC. Shivering a bit, she and Jack walked up to, what she hoped was, the place to sign in. She walked up to where a blonde nurse was sitting, taking a quick look at the nurses name, she almost giggled. Poor girl was named Bo Peep. Someone's parents had a sense of humor. Still, Hiccup kept a straight face and nudged Jack when she heard him giggle at her name.

Bo looked at the two of them and smiled.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked the two of them, before Hiccup could speak, Jack spoke first.

"Yes, I lost my sheep, could you help me find them?" He asked the woman, causing Hiccup to go red once again.

"Jack!" Hiccup scolded, smacking his shoulder, he just chuckled at her. Much to her surprise, Bo chuckled as well.

"It's not a problem, I get that at least ten times a day. So, why are you here?" She asked them, this time Hiccup spoke up before Jack get a chance to.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Wand."

"OK, I need your name and at what time?" Bo asked her as she turned her attention to the computer.

"Heather Haddock, and at ten o'clock." She told Bo, the nurse typed a few things into her computer, after a few seconds she nodded.

"Alright, then." Bo started typing a few things down on her computer, as she typed, Hiccup got a good look at her. She had light blonde hair with pale white skin, it almost looked like she was made of porcelain or something, her smile looked like it was painted on. She almost seemed like...as strange as this sounds, she looked like a toy.

"Alright, well, Just write you name on the clipboard and the doctor will be right with you." Bo told Hiccup as she pointed to the clipboard resting on the counter. Grabbing a pen, Hiccup wrote her name down and then walked towards the waiting room chairs. The waiting room was a small one, a couple other people where waiting as well, Jack was quick to notice the complimentary food and drinks. Sitting down, Hiccup smoothed out her dress, Jack came up to her, cookies in his hand.

"Cookie?" He asked her, his mouth slightly full, he had a cookie out for her to take, she just shook her head. He shrugged and took another bite of his cookie. He then offered her a soda. "Soda?" Jack asked her, making her chuckle and just shake her head.

"No, I'm good." She said and Jack once again shrugged and opened the soda can. Hiccup jumped when she felt Jack's cold hand touch her neck. Jack chuckled a little at her, she gave him a slight shrug.

"Just eat your damn cookie." Hiccup told him, a small smile on her soft lips. Jack smiled back her and shoved her back.

"I already ate it." He whined, leaning on her, making Hiccup laugh.

"Then go get another one."

"I'll get fat."

"You wanna talk about fat?" Hiccup asked him, her eyebrows raised up. He gave her an awkward chuckle and got off of her. A door opened an a nurse with a clipboard spoke.

"Joan Phillips?" The nurse spoke. A woman stood up and walked past Hiccup. The teenager looked at the woman, she wasn't interested in the woman's face, but, the stomach. It was huge! the small woman had the stomach the size of a beach ball. The nurse smiled at Joan as the two of them walked through the door and down the hospital hallway.

When Joan was gone, Hiccup put her hand to her stomach.

"Do you think I'm going to get that big?" She asked Jack, he smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Kissing her cheek, he smiled softly at her.

"Yes, but, you'll still be as pretty as ever." Jack said in a comforting voice. She smiled at him and he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She chuckled awkwardly and looked down at her hands. The door opened once again and another nurse spoke.

"Heather Haddock?" The woman asked, Hiccup and Jack both stood up and followed the nurse. The woman lead the two of them into a private room.

"Alright, if you could, put on these hospital clothes. Dr. Wand will be with you in a few." The nurse said and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Hiccup looked at Jack.

Jack turned around as her dress fell down around her ankles. She giggled softly at Jack's sudden shyness. "Since when did you turn shy?" Hiccup asked him as she wiggled into the hospital clothes, it really was nothing more than pj's itchy shirt with itchy pants.

"Just respecting your privacy." Jack responded to her as he kept his gaze away from her. Once her new clothes were on, she folded up her dress.

"Can you hold this for me, then?" She asked him, handing him her dress, he smiled and took it in his hands. Resting her green dress on his lap, Jack sat down while she sat in the doctor's chair. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened to show an elderly woman, she was plump with snow white hair. This doctor looked like she had some experience in child birth.

"Hello, You must be Dr. Wand." Jack said standing up from his seat, he extended his hand to the elder woman. She took it gently and smiled at him. The two of them shook hands and Dr. Wand sat down in a rolly chair, scooting up to Hiccup, she looked at a the clipboard in her hand.

"Oh my, you are quite young." She said to Hiccup who just nodded.

"I know." Was all Hiccup could say to the elderly woman. The doctor let out a few hums, then looked back at Hiccup again.

"Hmm..Hm...Well, by a best guess, your baby should be due sometime in February, you are roughly around two months pregnant, you are getting close to your third month though...Hm, I'm concerned with your weight and...all and all just your general build." The doctor said as she eyed Hiccup up and down, then looked back down at the chart.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked the elderly woman, she shook her head from side to side.

"Ms. Haddock, it's not a secret that you are...Tiny. Add that with the fact that you are really just entering your teen years, your child might be at risk of being born with low birth weight." Dr. Wand started, it made both Jack and Hiccup tilt their heads at her, and the doctor sighed. "In other words, you may give birth early and your child will most likely be born weighing less than five pounds, which, trust me, isn't good." The doctor finished, there was a heavy silence in the room. Jack and Hiccup looked at each other, Jack reached over and held on to Hiccup's hand gently.

"Then again, no two pregnancies are alike, nobody care no for sure about what's going to happen so you may have nothing to worry about." Dr. Wand said quickly, causing Hiccup and Jack to just look at her. She then clasped her hands together and stood up from her chair.

"Now, how about we do a quick ultrasound and you two can get out of here?" She asked them with a wide smile, both of them sighed deeply, Hiccup mentally relaxed, though, she was still slightly worried.

Was her baby going to come early? Was it going to be born tiny, like her? Or, was she just worrying over something that might not happen?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've been told by some that this chapter may not make a lot of sense, but, trust me everything will fall into place.

"So...I was thinking maybe we could stop by your place for a while." Jack suggested as he drove out of the hospital driveway. Hiccup rubbed her arm awkwardly then, she nodded at him. Jack gently reached over and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry to much, Hic, Like the doctor said, no two pregnancies are alike-" Jack tried to comfort her, she cut him off before he could speak any farther.

"But what if something goes wrong, Jack!? What if the baby does gets born early?! What if...What if...What if I mis-"

"Don't Hiccup, don't worry yourself over nothing. Yeah, these things happen to women, yeah, they are bad and sad. But, just because it happens doesn't mean it's gonna happen to you." Jack told her gently. She looked at him, her eyes full of concern, she then shook her head.

"But, What if it does?" She asked him.

"I don't know..." Was all Jack could say, he then patted her hand with his free hand and looked at her for a moment. "I just know that stressing about it isn't going to help in anyway." He finished, looking back at the rode. He heard Hiccup let out a sigh, he couldn't help but just frown. Stupid doctor, what kind of doctor just up and tells an expecting mother that their child maybe premature! The whole thing just pissed Jack off. The rest of the ride to Hiccup's house was silent, the only thing they could hear was the sound of the air conditioner running in the car.

Pulling up into the Haddock driveway, Jack stopped his car and took the keys out. Hiccup noticed her brother's car in the drive and shut her eyes. He wasn't going to be happy about Jack being here, but at this point, she didn't care. Getting out of the car, the two of them walked up to the door, Hiccup opened it and walked in, holding it open for Jack, she spoke.

"Ivan! I'm home, Jack is with me too."

Not surprisingly, the first to greet them wasn't Ivan, but, Ben. He had his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Did you do this?" Ben asked Hiccup, pointing towards Ivan's room. Hiccup blinked and let out a scoff.

"Well, I can tell you this, whatever it is, I didn't do it." She told Ben as she walked past him and towards her brother's room. Ben and Jack followed behind her, walking up to Ivan's room, the door was open so she looked in. At first, everything looked normal, except for one thing, his normal bedspread was replaced by an obnoxiously bright rainbow colored blanket. Ivan turned turn her, his eyes narrowed at her.

"Did you do this?" He repeated what Ben had asked no more than a minute ago. Hiccup shook her head.

"No." Was all she could say to her brother, he looked her in the eyes, then sighed and sat down on his bed, feeling the bedspread with his hands.

"Then who did?" He asked, though the question wasn't directed at her, she answered it the best she could.

"I don't know, the only person that's coming to my mind is dad." She told him, Jack came into the doorframe and Ivan let out a soft growl at the white haired boy. Jack seemed unfazed by Ivan's obvious warning and just leaned against the wall.

"So, your gay?" Jack asked after a few minutes, Ivan didn't move from the bed, he just narrowed his eyes at Jack, and much to Hiccup's surprise, just fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah...It doesn't matter anymore, according to Hiccup, your Ex is going to tell everyone by Monday." Ivan said, Jack blinked and perked up at that.

"Pitch? How-"

"We haven't figured that one out yet." Hiccup cut him off and sighed, running her fingers though her hair, she then looked back up at Jack. "She knows." Hiccup whispered, Jack looked confused for a few seconds, then, it sunk in and shut his eyes.

"No..."

"Yep, so by Monday I can bet that everyone will know about us as well."

There was a silence in the room, Ivan then crossed his legs on the bed and let out of soft sigh, blowing a piece of hair out of his face as he did so. Ben walked in and plopped down next to his boyfriend, the two of them shared a look, and Ben spoke.

"Maybe it's for the best. I mean, think about it, there was no way any of us could keep our secrets forever. Hiccup, they would of noticed when your stomach started showing, Ivan, it was only a matter of time, I mean, we kept this secret since we were what? freshman? So, two years now, I think it's time we tell people." Ben said to them, Hiccup let out a sigh though her nose, Ben wasn't wrong, she knew that by the time she started showing that people would know, but still.

"Jack, if I ever see your ex, I will kill her." Ivan threatened, never looking away from the ceiling. Jack just shook his head from side to side, not knowing what to say. Hiccup looked at him and frowned a bit, she had no idea if Jack still had feelings for Pitch or not, some part of her doubted it, but still, you can never be too sure about these things.

"Naahhhh!" Jack cried out, as he wiggled a bit. It caused the three of them look at him, even Ivan looked up to see what was wrong with him. They soon saw what caused it as a black paw gripped his shoulder from his back. Toothless was soon sitting on Jack's shoulder, eyes narrowed and his tail swishing from side to side.

"Bud, you know better!" Hiccup scolded, picking up the black cat off of Jack's shoulder. Holding Toothless to her chest, the cat gave Jack a smug look, almost like he was gloating. Jack narrowed his eyes at the cat, he then heard Ivan chuckle, looking at the eldest Haddock, Ivan laid back down on his bed and just waved his hand.

"Don't take it personally, Overland, he does that to anyone that isn't Hiccup, he likes to be the center of her attention." Ivan told him, Jack smiled a bit and went to pet Toothless, the cat growled and swatted at the teen's hand.

"He also only likes Hiccup." Ben concluded with a smile. Jack let out a chuckle and backed off from the cat.

"I have a feeling Toothless would get along with Baby Tooth." Jack told Hiccup, it made her smile and shake her head from side to side.

"Baby Tooth?" Ben asked, Jack chuckled and put both hands in his pockets.

"Silly name, I know, She's a baby humming bird that my aunt gave me for my birthday, I named her Baby Tooth because, in a strange way, it fit her." Jack said, almost after he finished, Ben jumped from the bed and up to Jack.

"You have a humming bird?! That is awesome!"

"Oh? You like humming birds to?" Jack asked Ben, a smile on his face, Ben looked like he couldn't be happier.

"Yeah! I mean they are only, like, the best birds ever!" Ben told him excitedly, Jack smiled broadly at that.

"Finally someone who agrees with me!" Jack exclaimed, both Hiccup and Ivan just looked at each other, then at their boyfriends. Sitting next to her brother, the two of them just watched in amazement as the other two continued to chat excitedly about birds, after a few minutes, Ivan leaned over to Hiccup and spoke.

"Are our boyfriends getting along a little too well?" Ivan asked her, Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah." She agreed, Ivan blinked and leaned in again.

"This is weird." He whispered.

"Very."

Ivan jumped up from his rainbow bright bed, and wrapped his arms around Ben's waist, narrowing his eyes at Jack.

"I have my own Toothless, as you can clearly see." Ben chuckled, pointing towards Ivan, the brunette growled at Jack and brought Ben closer to his body. Hiccup started to chuckle softly, Jack smile and backed away a bit, Hiccup walked back up to her own boyfriend.

"Well babe, you wanna go over towards my place now?" Jack asked her, she smiled at him and placed Toothless down on the ground and nodded at him.

"Yeah, sounds goods." She told him, Ivan growled slightly and tensed up. Hiccup rolled her eyes at her brother and lightly pushed Ivan. "Come off it, we're telling his family tonight." Hiccup up told Ivan.

"Alright. Well, I see no harm in that then." Ivan muttered, keeping a tighter hold on Ben, he turned his head towards his new bedspread and sighed.

"I should get that off my bed before dad gets home and sees it." He mumbled to himself, Ben just rolled his eyes and shook his head at his boyfriend, but said nothing.

"Alright, well, I'll be home later." Hiccup said and walked away from her brother's room with Jack, the two of them started to walk out of the house, Jack smiled.

"Well, that was interesting." Jack told her and she kissed him at the cheek.

"Of course it was, it was my family, we are not a normal family." Hiccup purred at him and walked up to his car, the two of them got in and Jack started the car and drove towards his house. Once at the first stoplight, the air in the car turned slightly tense, it caused Hiccup to look at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"...We need to talk..." Jack's voice was full of an emotion that Hiccup never heard him use before, uncertainty.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk about Pitch..."


	15. Chapter 15

"What about Pitch?" Hiccup asked him, crossing her arms, Jack let out a soft sigh. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, he just kept his eyes on the road. Once at another stop light, Jack finally spoke again.

"Look...Pitch isn't all that bad, just let me talk to her, I'm sure I can talk her down." Jack said with a smile, Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him and just gave him a look.

"Are you defending her?" Hiccup found herself asking, she probably shouldn't be feeling this, but, she was starting to get frustrated already.

"No, No, I'm not, Hiccup, I'm not. I swear to god, I'm not, but...I don't think she deserves to be attacked by your bother." Jack desperately said, trying his hardest not to make Hiccup even more upset than she was already getting. After a few seconds of silence, Hiccup messed with the ends of her hair, then she shut her eyes and sighed.

"Jack...She called me a whore..."

"And, I will talk to her about it, I promise, but, I don't want your brother attacking her, I mean it. Let me talk to her first, please." Jack said, a slight plea in his voice. Hiccup let out a soft noise and relaxed a bit in her seat.

"Ok, Jack, I'll talk to Ivan, later, of course." Hiccup said in defeat, the rest of the ride to Jack's house was in complete silence, not even the radio was on.

Jack pulled up into the driveway, Looking at the mansion, Hiccup has been here many times, but, she was still amazed by the sheer size of it. Getting out of the car, Hiccup put her hand in front of her eyes, blocking out the harsh sunlight. Jack chuckled at her a bit and grabbed her free hand, she couldn't bring herself to smile at him, she was still feeling slightly frustrated at him. Still, she let him hold her hand as they walked into the mansion.

The first thing to greet the two was, not surprisingly, Baby Tooth. The humming bird fluttered up to Jack and soon sat down on his shoulder.

"Hey there, Tooth. Whatcha doing out of your cage?" Jack asked as he gently stroked the baby bird's feathers. Hiccup looked at the humming bird, Tooth looked at Hiccup, the bird tilted it's head to the side and fluttered her wings at the girl.

"Oh, Jack good your home." A woman's voice came from the other room, a woman then came into view, Hiccup knew that it was Jack's mother, she was beautiful, there was simply no other way to put it, his mother was beautiful. Her brown hair was on the graying side, but, that didn't change much. She passed her looks down to her daughters, both Anna and Elsa look exactly like her, while Jack got his looks from his father. Mrs. Overland looked at Hiccup and blinked. "Oh, hello there..." She said to Hiccup, slightly surprised.

"Mom, you remember Heather, don't you? my girlfriend." Jack told his mother with a slight smirk. Mrs. Overland turned slightly red and started to fumble with her words a bit.

"Uh, um, Yes. Of course I do. Y-You talk about her about dinner-I mean at dinner! Not about dinner. Well, you might talk to her about dinner sometimes-"

Jack started to laugh and shook his head at his mother.

"Mom, just stop, your embarrassing yourself. Anyway, Heather is staying over for dinner tonight." Jack told his mother, Hiccup almost gave him a look, he didn't even ask her, he just stated it like it was nothing, Hiccup was sure that he didn't even ask before hand. Much to her surprise, Mrs. Overland just smiled and nodded.

"Is that so? Well then, we're going to have a busy table today then. Anna invited over Kristoff for dinner as well." Mrs. Overland said, the moment those words left her mouth, Hiccup tensed a bit, Kristoff was going to be here to? It's one thing to tell his family, but, another student? I doesn't matter. No, like Ben said, they'll find out sooner or later.

"Oh? Kristoff is here? Huh. Alright then." Jack shrugged and started to lead Hiccup away from his mother. Mrs. Overland just smiled awkwardly and turned away from the two. The two of them walked up the stairs and towards Jack's room, passing his sister's rooms first, Hiccup noticed that both doors were tightly shut, Jack seemed to notice as well, but, he seemed to shrug it off. Baby Tooth fluttered off of Jack's shoulder and into the teen's room.

Hiccup followed Jack into his room, Baby Tooth was sitting on his headrest, watching the two of them. Jack gave the humming bird a smile, and both him and Hiccup sat down on his bed.

"So...How mad do you think your parents are going to be?" Hiccup asked him, placing her hands in her lap. Jack let out a puff of air and laid onto his back.

"I have no clue." He confessed, shaking his head from side to side. He honestly had no idea how is parents were going to react to this. He figured that they were probably going to be pissed, his father would probably through a fit. His mother might slap him...It wasn't going to be pretty, that's all he knew. Still on his back, Jack reached over and grabbed one of Hiccup's hands, intertwining his fingers with hers. Shifting a bit, Hiccup laid down on her side and snuggled up to Jack, her head under his chin. Wrapping his free arm around her, Hiccup felt unbelievably tired, she could fall asleep right there. She almost did. If it wasn't for Elsa coming in ten minutes later, she probably would of fell asleep.

"Oh." Was all Elsa could say as the two of them sat up to look at her.

"What do you want, Elsa?" Jack asked her, Elsa cleared her throat a bit then straightened up. In a calm voice, she spoke.

"Dad says that dinner is ready, also, he's not exactly in a happy mood." She warned him, Hiccup felt her heart plummet into her stomach, of course Mr. Overland wasn't in a good mood. Just her luck. Jack let out a sigh that matched her mood, then he nodded.

"Alright, thanks for the warning." He told her, then dismissed his sister with a hand wave. Elsa nodded and left the two of them alone, Baby Tooth fluttered down from the bed post and onto Jack's shoulder, once again, Jack smiled at the baby bird and gently stroked it's head.

"Yes, Tooth, That means you have to go back into your cage." He told the bird, Hiccup frowned a little bit, she then leaned in and put her head on his other shoulder, he looked at her and just chuckled. She then felt his abnormally cold hand pat her head.

"Are you sure you want to tell your parents tonight?" She asked him, already wanting to back out, he laughed softly and held her closer.

"I know you must be scared, I am to, but, we have to, if we don't then we'll keep putting it off." Jack told her, after a couple of seconds the two of them broke away and got off of his bed. Walking out of his room, Jack went straight to a birdcage hanging in the room, Hiccup watched as the bird hopped off of Jack's shoulder and into her cage, locking it, Jack gave her one last smile and grabbed Hiccup's hand.

The two of them walked towards the dinning room. Everyone else was already at the table, Hiccup and Jack took their places next to Anna and Kristoff. Hiccup looked at Mr. Overland, even if this sounded cheesy, Hiccup could see where Jack got his looks from in the family. Though, Mr. Overland had a hardened look on his face that told Hiccup that he didn't want to be messed with at the moment. Looking away, she looked at the table, the food was all spread out in separate dishes, ready to serve.

Jack, and the rest of his family started to pile food on their plates, Kristoff and Hiccup just sort of hung back and let the others get their food. After a few moment's Mr. Overland spoke.

"I had no idea that we would have two guests over for this evening." Mr. Overland said, his voice pretty much void of any emotion. Anna was the first to speak up after him.

"Uh, Dad, I told you that Kristoff would be coming over for dinner last night, remember?" Anna asked her father, Mr. Overland looked at his daughter as he started to chew some of his meal, as that was going on, Hiccup started to pile on some food on her plate, the silence grew kind of tense. Both Hiccup and Kristoff could feel it.

"Hm, Very well. What of you? You look familiar, but, I don't think we ever properly met." Mr. Overland said to Hiccup, just as she was going to take a bite of food to, putting her fork down, she cleared her throat a bit and spoke.

"Yes, I use to tutor Jack. My name is Heather Haddock." She told him with a nod, Mr. Overland stared at her for a few seconds, then spoke again.

"How old are you?" He asked her, Hiccup looked at Jack then back to his father, swallowing, she answered.

"Fourteen, sir."

"Then you are a freshman? if I understand correctly." He asked her.

"Yes, sir."

There was another wave of uncomfortable silence that followed, Hiccup waited for Mr. Overland to speak, she didn't have to wait long.

"Jack, don't you think you're a bit too young to be chasing someone outside of your age group?" Mr. Overland asked his son, Jack said nothing at first, grabbing a napkin, the seventeen year old wiped his mouth, then spoke to his father, his voice just as emotionless as his fathers.

"She's only three years younger than me father, it's not that big of an age gap."

Like before, just uncomfortable silence followed. Hiccup suddenly didn't feel hungry, at the moment she didn't know if she was going to vomit or not. Swallowing hard, she breathed heavily though her nose. Jack noticed her breathing and silently rubbed her back.

"No matter, I have to say, she is a better upgrade than your last girlfriend." Mr. Overland told him, Jack bit the inside of his cheek and narrowed his eyes at his father. Jack looked like he was going to say something to his father, but, decided against it and continued to eat. Hiccup rubbed her temples. Not wanting to eat anymore, she pushed her plate away a bit, Jack frowned when he noticed that she stopped eating. He continued to rub her back and sighed softly.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Overland asked Hiccup in slight concern. Removing her hand, Hiccup looked at Mrs. Overland and just gave her a soft smile.

"I'm just not all that hungry." Hiccup explained to the woman.

"Why is that?" Mr. Overland counter asked her, without missing a beat, Jack responded.

"Oh, that's because she's pregnant."

Hiccup turned and glared at Jack, Mrs. Overland fork dropped on to her plate, her mouth agape, Anna and Elsa both just looked at their brother, like their mother, there mouths were wide open. Kristoff dropped his drink in surprise, spilling milk on the table cloth, he quickly did his best to mop it up with a nearby napkin. Mr. Overland stood up from his seat and put both hands on the table.

"And, who is the father?" Mr. Overland asked, his tone now deadly. Hiccup found herself shuddering in freight. Jack took a bite of his food and chewed, after he swallowed, he answered his father like it was no big deal.

"I am."

"Come again?!" Mr. Overland barked at his son.

"I'm the father, I had sex with her, without protection, now she's pregnant." Jack shrugged. Hiccup felt her heartbeat pound against her ribcage, Mr. Overland looked like he was about to murder someone. Without another word, Mr. Overland pointed at the door, then, in the most deadliest tone Hiccup has ever heard, Mr. Overland spoke.

"Get. Out."

"Fine, C'mon Hiccup." Jack said, grabbing Hiccup's hand, he and her walked out of the dinning room and soon out of the house. Getting into Jack's car, the two of them sat there inside the vehicle for a few seconds, Jack then turned to Hiccup.

"So, Can I stay over with you for a few nights?"


	16. Chapter 16

After the rather uncomfortable ride in Jack's car, the two of them stopped at a little café to eat, seeing as they didn't get to earlier. Sharing a booth together, they both sat silently sipping their drinks, waiting for their food to arrive. Hiccup looked outside the window, the sun had long since set, it was already black outside, from the window, she couldn't see the stars or anything else in the sky. Jack let out a soft hum as he sipped on his drink some more. Hiccup looked back at him, and rested her head on her hand.

"So...Why did you do it?" She asked him, taking his mouth off of his straw, he gave her a slightly confused look, in return, she gave him a smile and leaned in just a little bit more. "Why did you blurt out my pregnancy like that? I figured you would of say it...not so in a hurry." She asked softly, Jack let out a sigh and leaned in with her, the two of them face to face.

"I don't know...I just guessed if I didn't say it as fast as I could, then, I probably wouldn't of said it at all." Jack tried to explain, Hiccup looked at him and sighed.

"I don't think my dad and brother are going to be too welcoming to you." She told him, leaning back into her seat. Jack leaned back in his seat as well and let out another sigh. After a few seconds, Hiccup saw their waiter return with two plates of food, thank god, she was starving. Placing the food in front of the two teens, the waiter left without another word. Without waiting, the two of them started to eat. They didn't speak another word to each other until both of their plates were empty. When Hiccup was wiping her mouth with her napkin, Jack spoke up.

"I think I can stay with some friends, but, I think it'd be too late to ask them, if I could just stay the night at your house-"

Hiccup chuckled at him, cutting him off in midsentence.

"I'm sure I can hide you in my room for the night. Just...be quiet." She told him, laughing softly, Jack leaned in once again and touched her hand.

"Thanks." He said, with a warm smile. She giggled a bit and felt a blush rise up to her cheeks. Jack let out a soft sigh and leaned back again.

Hiccup nibbled on the inside of her cheek, then, she leaned forward and put her hands on top of one of his. However, they only shared a brief moment before Hiccup pulled away groaning heavily, putting her hands to her stomach. Instantly Jack sat up straighter and looked at her with full concern.

The pain stopped briefly, making her relax for that one moment, she went to bring her hands away from her stomach only to have it return full swing. When she brought her hands back to cradle her stomach, Jack jumped from his seat and ran to her.

"What? What's wrong? Tell me." He ordered as he gotten down on his knees and gently put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Cramps..." She wheezed out, keeping her head down. Jack seemed to relax at that.

"Oh good, I thought it was something serious." He breathed and rubbed the back of his head. He was then promptly hit on the head by a bunch of crumpled up napkins.

"Hey!" Jack protested as he shook all the napkins off his body.

"Cramps are serious! You wouldn't understand." She huffed at him and then stuck her tongue out at him, only to be met with the knife twisting pain of more cramps. Breathing in and out as evenly as possible, Hiccup whimpered out, "Take me home..."

"Ok." He agreed quickly. Gently grabbing her arm, he helped her up, she hissed and almost curled up again, but somehow managed to stay standing.

"Here, let me just..." Jack paused and with one quick sweeping motion he managed to pick Hiccup off the ground into his arms in an bridal style. It caused a startled 'Eep!' to leave her mouth as she awkwardly kicked her dangling legs in the air, she held her breath as he put some money on the table and started to walk out of the diner with her in his arms. Hiccup might of been beyond embarrassed if it wasn't for the fact that her cramps were getting worse.

She could only hiss in pain the whole way to the car, Jack opened up the back seat and gently laid her down in it, Hiccup instantly curled up in a ball and whimpered. Getting into the drivers seat, Jack started to speed off towards Hiccup's house, watching his girlfriend in the rearview mirror, a bit of worry gnawing at him. Were cramps suppose to be this intense? Maybe he should call Dr. Wand about this...Maybe he should go to the hospital...

"Hic?" He spoke up once he reached a stop light. The only noise he was met with was a soft grunt in response from her. "Should I...Go to the hospital?"

Jack really couldn't tell if the noise that left her mouth was a scoff or another grunt of pain, but he did hear a clear and flat "No." after a couple of seconds.

"Alright...If you say so..."

Driving on until he reached her house, he parked his car along the curb and turned back around towards her.

"Do you need me to carry you in?" Jack asked, Hiccup groaned out, the pain now just dull. She shook her head and started get up, hissing out darkly, she slowly got up and dragged herself out of the car. Jack gently grabbed her hand and started towards the door, sure enough not even seconds before they got to it, Ivan opened it. Hands on his hips like an angry mother. At first, he said nothing, then, he softened up and just crossed his arms.

"How was dinner?..." He mumbled.

Hiccup groaned out and her knees almost buckled on her.

"I'll tell you inside, my stomach is killing me..." She grumbled walking past Ivan. The brother stepped to the side, allowing bother of them in. Jack didn't hesitate to do so. He waved to Ben who was lounging nonchalantly on a chair, Toothless on his lap.

Hiccup slouched face down on the couch, her hands coddling her stomach.

"Pregnancy cramps?" Ben asked, Toothless jumped from his lap and made his way to Hiccup, the cat then proceeded to jump onto the couch and lay beside his owner. They all watched as Hiccup could only give a weak nod.

Jack walked over, about to touch Hiccup's back, however, before he could touch her, Toothless growled and swatted at his hand, causing him to yank his hand back. The cat growled, his black ears back, clearly telling Jack to just back off. Jack turned to Ivan and just gestured to the cat, he got a shrug in response.

"Can't help you buddy." Ivan said with a smirk. Jack looked over at Ben who just chuckled a bit. Hiccup groaned, it was deep from her throat, Jack watched as Hiccup tightened her hold on her stomach and burry her face deeper into the couch cushion.

"Should we take her to the hospital? It sounds like she's in some serious pain." Jack asked Ben directly, the black haired boy just sat back in his chair and chuckled once more,

"She's fine, she's around her tenth week? Yeah, the baby is just making room."

Ivan sat down next to his sister, Jack half expect Toothless to hiss at Ivan like the cat did to him, but, he was surprised when Ivan was able to gently rub his sister's back.

"I can take care of her from here, Jack you can go." Ivan said simply, not looking at Jack, as he continued to rub his sister's back.

Jack rubbed the back of his head, feeling awkward about the situation to come.

"Well, you know, her and I have to talk to the adoption agent tomorrow and I think it'll just save on gas if maybe I stay the night here..." Jack explained in a half lie. Instantly, on a dime, Ivan turned and narrowed his eyes.

Hiccup moved and seemed to force herself to sit up straight. Ivan was quick to turn and give her the exact same look.

Finally, he spoke, surprisingly, he didn't sound angry when he did so.

"Alright...What happened, tell me everything."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm going start by saying, in one of the earlier chapters I made a mistake, Woody from toy story made a cameo and I said his last name was Johnson, well, I didn't do my research. I didn't know that he already had a last name canon wise. So this is just a bit of an apology on that. Now, for this chapter, its gonna be a bit more longer than the rest because I didn't want to postpone the adoption lady/guy again.

"Dumbass..." Was the first thing that left Ivan's mouth after Jack told him what happened at dinner. Ben scoffed out and rolled his eyes.

"Ivan, be nice." Ben defended Jack, slapping Ivan lightly on the arm. Ivan just rolled his eyes in response. Jack leaned back in to the couch, there was a silence between everyone, Hiccup still on her stomach, letting out the occasional groan of pain. Toothless rubbed against her, letting out a soft mew as he did so. Then, with no warning, Ivan roughly clapped his hands together, causing almost everyone to jump.

"Alright, fine, I'll let you stay the night." Ivan said, Jack smiled, however Ben gently tapped Jack on the shoulder and just said,

"Wait for it..."

"On one condition of course." Ivan told him, Ben just chuckled,

"Here we go..."

Jack watched as Ben leaned back against the couch, crossed one leg over the other and waited.

"You sleep out here, you go nowhere near my sister." Ivan instructed, Jack just shrugged and bounced a bit on the couch.

"I'm fine with that, your couch is comfy." Jack said as he leaned back against the back like Ben did. Ivan seemed a tad disappointed at that, but then shrugged.

"Good, now, its getting late, lets all just hit the hay, I'll get you a blanket and pillow." Ivan told Jack as he walked towards the hallway closet, Ben stood and gently grabbed Hiccup's arm, leading her towards her bed.

"C'mon, I think I know where a heating pad for your stomach is." Ben told her as he lead her away from Jack. This made Jack frown. Ivan came back moments later, two pillows and a blanket in his hands.

"I didn't know if you wanted a soft or hard pillow so I got you both" Ivan told him, throwing the pillows on the couch. Jack looked at him and sighed.

"Ivan, am I a bad person?" He asked, this made Ivan blink a bit in surprise.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Ivan asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's just, Ben knows how to comfort Hiccup, I would just suggested she just take medication or something, I never would of thought about heating pads." Jack confessed, this made Ivan laugh out loud.

"Dude, you know Ben's mother has four children including Ben, Ben's the eldest and he knows how to help with stuff like this, oh and it helps that his mom has a fifth one on the way she's ready to pop." Ivan affirmed, placing the pillows down at the end of the couch. Still, Jack didn't look any happier, frowning at this, Ivan sat down next to him and awkwardly patted his back.

"If it makes you feel any better...I would of told Hiccup the same thing, just take a pill." Ivan confessed, looking down at his feet, he then sighed.

"Lets face it Jackie...None of us know what the hell we're doing so we just roll with it at the moment, the only legit advice I can give you...Look stuff up. internet has made that really easy. Anyway, it's getting late, and I have things planned tomorrow with Ben, so I gotta get some sleep."

"Ivan wait, I know Hiccup hasn't told you yet. Can you hold off on talking to Pitch on Monday? I want to talk to her first."

Ivan sneered at this, he looked visibly angry.

"Look, I don't give a damn if she's your ex, hell, I don't even care that she knows about me and Ben. She called my sister a whore and made her cry, I will not stand for it."

"I understand, but you need to understand, I know how she works, she has friends in high places and if provoked she'll...Look, I didn't tell Hiccup this because I didn't want her to worry...But, if Pitch wanted to she can make it so you're living in a never ending nightmare. Let me talk to her, I can calm her down." Jack explained, Ivan stood from the seat, he looked like he was contemplating something, till finally he just shook his head.

"Fine, fine...but if she ever and I mean ever makes my sister cry like that again I will have a few choice words to say to her, you got that?" Ivan threatened, putting his finger in Jack's face.

"Understood." Jack said, putting his hands up in defense. Ivan straightened up and then walked towards his room.

"Good night." Was the last thing Ivan said before shutting his door behind him, leaving Jack in the living room. Getting comfortable, throwing the cover over himself and laying down, he looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling and sighed. Shutting his eyes, he tried to force his body to just go to sleep, but it didn't seem like it was happening anytime soon.

So, he stared at the ceiling until he blacked out.

He was woken not to long later though, as Hiccup shook him.

"Urg...What time is it?" Jack mumbled sleepily.

"Seven."

"What time does the-"

"Eight. I figured you wanted to shower before meeting the adoption person." Hiccup told him as she sat in the exact same recliner chair that Ben did earlier.

"Right, yeah I guess I should, errr..."

"Second to last door on the left, right for hot, left for cold." Hiccup said in monotone, he nodded and got up to shower leaving Hiccup sitting there, Hiccup stretched her arms up above her head and snatched the remote off the coffee table, turning the TV on she got comfy on the couch and settled on some sort of good morning show.

"-I hear he was looking to adopt another child because Sherman wanted a sibling." One of the news anchors said to her coworker.

"That might very well be true, Janet." The other anchor agreed, they then moved onto another subject, Hiccup rose an eyebrow at this.

Sherman? That name sounded familiar, before she could think on it any longer, Jack came back, hair sopping wet, still in his clothes from the night before.

"Urg, This show." Jack said with disgust.

"Hey, do you know anyone named Sherman?" She asked him, Jack plopped down next to her and thought for a moment.

"Isn't that the name of the kid that was found by that wealthy business man like way back? P...Something, I don't know I don't keep up on people like that."

Hiccup sat there for a few moments, her mind processing what Jack had said, after about thirty minutes or so of just them sitting in front of the TV. Hiccup got up from the couch and looked at the clock behind her. The person should be here any minute. Getting antsy, she started to fidget around, tapping her foot, tapping her hand on the couch, play with her hair, the normal stuff she does when she's nervous. Getting up she pulled back the main curtains, nobody outside, she put them back and stood there. Jack just watched amused, head resting on his hand, he couldn't help but laugh when she pulled the curtains back again.

"Just give it time, I'm sure he or she is just running a tad late." Jack told her, Hiccup mumbled something as she peered outside. She then stood on her toes, this time, Jack stood up and gently put his hands on her shoulders forcing her back down on her feet. After a couple of seconds, the sound of a shutting car door made her tense and run to the front door. She opened it, both her and Jack peered out outside, they could see a man walking up the driveway.

The man was well dressed in a three piece suit, he had bright orange hair that was going gray at the roots. He looked like he could in his early fifties, he looked at the teens and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled when he did so. Making his way up to the door he extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Merlin, I'm with the adoption agency." He introduced himself, Hiccup was the first to take his hand, Jack followed suit. Merlin gave a smile to the two, Hiccup moved to the side to allow him to come in. Merlin did so, Hiccup shut the door behind him and gave Jack a look.

Merlin turned and faced them and gave that same smile as before.

"I'm suppose to be talking to a..." He paused and looked at his notes. "Heather Haddock... Is she here?" He asked them.

Hiccup took a step forward. "That's me." She told him, he turned a little pale at this and frowned.

"Well..." He swallowed and sat down at the couch. He took a couple deep breaths and then looked at her and Jack. "Lets get started then." He said with a smile.

Hiccup and Jack both sat down next to him. After Hiccup and Jack introduced themselves, Merlin started to talk about the process of adoption and what happens once the baby is born.

"Now, once we have candidates that are willing to take your child, you will be able to pick which family you think would be for the best." Merlin explained, Hiccup frowned and touched her stomach.

"What if nobody wants the child?" She asked. Merlin gave her a slight pat on the shoulder,

"That won't happen." He then turned his gaze to Jack, who's been sitting there hands to his mouth, deep in thought.

"You've been quiet." Merlin said to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking is all." He mumbled.

Merlin turned his attention back to Hiccup and then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a camera.

"Now, if you are sure if this is the route you want to take, I need both of you together for a picture." He told them. Hiccup and Jack stood up and got together, Jack putting his hand around her waist. Merlin aimed the camera and with a click it was done. He smiled again.

"Now, there will be a few things, we will be monitoring you, making visits just to make sure you are taking care of yourself and the baby, as well as making sure you keep up on your hospital visits. Oh, and we will also be taking pictures every so often just so when the awaiting family can see how the unborn child as well." Merlin finished up, putting away his camera and pulling out some papers from his satchel.

"Just sign here." He told the two of them as he pushed the consent forms towards the two of them as well as a couple of pens. Hiccup clicked the pen and wasted no time signing the form, Jack on the other hand seemed a bit hesitant.

"Something the matter?" Merlin asked him and Hiccup looked at him, he shook his head and just sighed.

"How do we know these are good homes?" He asked Merlin. The man chuckled.

"We do a thorough background check on anybody wishing to adopt. I assure you."

Jack frowned a bit, but, finally he started to sign. While he did so, Hiccup looked at Merlin.

"Do you have any children?" She questioned, he chuckled and pulled out his wallet, she watched as he turned the wallet to her, showing her a picture of a child with the exact same orange hair as himself, however her eyes quickly darted down to the child's left side, he had no left arm.

"That's my Nemo..." He told her and she looked at him, hoping she didn't seem rude, she smiled. He smiled back and shut the wallet. He then took the paper and put it back in his bag and stood shaking both their hands one last time.

"I will see you in a month then. Goodbye and good luck." He finished and started to walk out, Jack and Hiccup followed him to the door, he gave them one last smile before finally leaving. Once gone, and the door shut behind him, for some reason, both Hiccup and Jack just felt exhausted, they slinked back to the living room and sat on the couch, well, Jack sat, Hiccup laid down, head in Jack's lap. Neither spoke, Jack stroked Hiccup's hair and sighed out, before long. They both eventually fell asleep in the same positions.

After a while Ivan and Ben both came out of the room, upon seeing the two, Ivan grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over his sister while Ben did the same to Jack. Both decided it would best if they left the two be, it's been a long weekend for everyone, and the week was just going to get harder, both knew that.


End file.
